The Soul Guiders
by Maximus Potter
Summary: Harold and Abigail Potter have guided the souls of the dead to the afterlife for over a thousand years. However with the return of a creature that was thought to be extinct returns, they'll need the help of both the Nightmare King and the Guardians to stop this threat. Completely AU for Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people This is Max Potter bringing to you wonderful viewers a new crossover. I absolutely loved the movie and I couldn't stop squealing like a little girl. This idea has been stuck in my head and I had to get it out. So I won't hold you guys up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these fantastic characters, but a girl can dream.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"WOOO HOO," A white haired teenager cheered as he rode the winds over London, England. The teen wore a blue hoodie with frost decorating the collar and cuff, and tattered brown trousers. Clutched in his hand was his trusty Shepard's Crook. It was two weeks before Christmas and the Guardian of Fun was bringing some winter joy to the English city. Jack had a grin on his face as he jumped from building to building with the cold air and the falling snow following him.

Jack has been a Guardian for almost six months now, and he and rest of the Guardians have grown closer together. Since the defeat of Pitch Black, aka The Boogeyman, Jack has not only brought winter joy with him, but also helped his fellow Guardians with their jobs. During the summer months, he would go out on the field with Tooth, aka The Tooth Fairy, and help her collect teeth. Sometimes he would go out and fly with Sandy, aka The Sandman, as he brought dreams to the children of the world. Other times he would be down in the Warren with Bunnymund, aka The Easter Bunny, and help paint eggs and plan the Kangaroo's route for Easter.

Mostly he spent his time up at the North Pole with North, aka Santa Clause. The young winter spirit helped the big guy come up with new toy ideas and ice sculptures. But between the both of us, Jack primarily spends his time at Santoff Clausen torturing the yetis and freezing the elves. What did you think that the 300 year old winter spirit was suppose to do when he was bored. So after Jack froze a couple of elves to the ceiling of the Great Hall at Santoff Clausen, he decided to spread some winter cheer to the world.

Jack just rounded the corner of a building, when he heard a beautiful birdsong. He looked around in search of the creature that made the sound, but couldn't find it. After a few minutes of searching, he found himself in front of a hospital and creature sped past him with lightening speed that knocked him off balance for a moment. After he righted himself, he quickly pursued the fleeing creature. He could tell the creature was a large bird of some sort with a red plumage with the feather and tail tips a silvery-white color. In its talons was a glowing blue wispy orb of a sort.

The creature let out a loud trill as it suddenly shot upward into the clouds. Jack quickly told the wind to follow the creature into the cloud cover. As he traveled through the cloud cover, the air around him started to get cold and more frost appeared on his clothes. This wasn't like any cold he created, no; this cold was like time he first woke up as the immortal Spirit of Winter. As he rushed through the clouds, everything around started to get dark and he was becoming scared.

When he finally broke through the clouds, he heard the bird let out a terrified squawk. Jack turned in the direction of the sound and nearly had a heart attack. A creature larger than the bird was chasing after it while reaching out to it with large spidery thin hands. The creature was humanoid in figure, but Jack knew it wasn't human; it wore a large, extremely shabby black cloak and made loud raspy shrieks that could probably be heard from the Tooth Palace.

The bird let out a pained filled squawk as the creature swiped at the bird's left wing and it started to plummet to the ground. Without a second thought, Jack tucked his arms in and dived for the flailing bird. Little did he know was that the dark creature was following in pursuit.

The bird unclenched its talons and let go of the blue orb. The bird started to panic as it saw the orb fall to the ground below. Jack was able to catch up to bird, which immediately started to thrash in the immortal teen's hold. Jack grunted as scratch marks appeared on the sleeves of his hoodie and face, and continued to dive faster for the orb. The two passed the city skyline, when Jack was able to catch the ball and pulled up before the two could become pancakes.

The immortal teen was trying to catch his breath just as the bird let out another terrified squawk. Jack looked down at the bird tucked under his arm confused and noticed that it had it's wide fearful eyes staring up at something above them. The Spirit of Winter turned his head up sharply when he heard a loud inhuman shriek. The creature that was chasing the bird was closing in fast and Jack started to hear voices.

_"He has to go."_

_"Jack, what have you done?"_

_"WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"_

Jack shook his head as he held his staff out, and shot a beam of ice at the creature. The thing swerved out of the way continued on its path. Jack clutched the bird close to his side and tucked the orb into his hoodie pocket before he directed the wind to take him far away from the dark creature. The wind didn't hesitate and quickly grasped it's three hundred year old friend before it shot him quickly over the city.

The dark creature followed in pursuit of its prey. Jack jumped from building to building to lose the creature, which caused his passenger to let out indignant squawks. The winter spirit muttered a few apologies every now and then, until the two reached the edge of the city.

"Wind give me all you got," Jack shouted as he started to feel woozy. The wind didn't hesitate and launched the immortal teen over the grass fields and into a lush forest. The dark creature let out one last shriek before it turned around and drifted back into the city.

Meanwhile, Jack slowed down a bit until he was just floating in the air in the middle of a clearing. He calmed down his racing heart and landed in the clearing. He placed the bird on a tree stump before he slumped down onto the grassy floor. His staff clattered next to him as he released his grip from it. Whatever that thing was, it was pure evil. That thing reminded him... reminded him of Pitch. There was no doubt about it, he only knew one person that could cause fear like that. But he couldn't be back so soon after what happened in Easter. Could he?

Jack was brought out of his musings by a concerned chirp. He brought his head up to see the bird look at him with a weird bird expression. Now that the adrenaline was out of him, the winter spirit got a better look at the bird.

The bird was the size of a golden eagle. The feathers on its head curled up to a point like Tooth's. It's talons looked to be as sharp as daggers and Jack was amazed that this creature didn't cause serious harm to him when it thrashed in his arms. Its left wing appeared to be at an odd angle and the mischief-maker could tell that it was broken. Jack had a pretty good idea what this bird was, and he had to thank Jamie and North for giving him a lesson about magical creatures.

"You're a phoenix, aren't you," Jack asked the bird tentatively. It chirped in affirmation and hopped closer to him. It began to gently peck his hoodie as if searching for something. The winter spirit furrowed his brows until a look of understanding appeared on his face.

He plunged his hand into his hoodie pocket and took out the orb. The phoenix let out a relieved thrill, but Jack didn't see what was special about the ball. The orb was just about as big as his hand and felt a bit squishy. As Jack looked closer at the orb and saw that it was releasing a soft vapor.

Jack turned back to the phoenix. "What is this thing?" The phoenix just narrowed its eyes and gave him a look said 'What do you think?'

The winter spirit just heaved a sigh as he got back onto his feet. "Seeing as you have a broken wing, how about I give you lift to... Wherever you were going?" The phoenix just gave him a glare and turned its back to him.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I can't believe that I'm negotiating with a bird," he muttered under his breath. He ran the hand over his face and glared at the bird. "Look, I'm guessing that the healing power in your tears don't work on broken bones, so you can't fly but I can. I don't have a clue where to go, but you do. The two of us have to work together if we are to get you back home, get you patched up, and get that orb to wherever it has to go." Jack didn't really know how important the orb was, but the phoenix cared about it a lot so might as well humor it.

The phoenix regarded the winter spirit words as it thought them over. She had to get home, her masters were probably worried sick and wondering what happened to her. The phoenix faced Jack again and nodded its head reluctantly.

Jack stuffed the orb back into his pocket and held an arm out to the eagle-like bird. The phoenix hopped onto the offered arm and climbed a bit until she was perched on the winter spirit's shoulder. The bird let out a squawk and used its wing to point northwest. Jack kicked up his staff and gripped it tightly in his hand before he directed the wind to take them to the Northwest.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack flew over the Scotland highlands as he followed the directions of his temperamental road trip buddy. Every time the winter spirit went in a direction the phoenix didn't like, Jack would either get pecked in the face or get a loud screech in his ears. Honestly, the Guardian of Fun would just wish that this trip would be over with so he could go ahead and fly on up to North's place.

The phoenix let out another screech that Jack was pretty sure popped an eardrum. Jack turned to his passenger with a heated glare. "Will you quit doing that?"

The phoenix just gave the winter spirit a deadpanned look and pointed its beak to the ground. Jack looked down and saw that they were nearing a mountain range, but more specifically a cave. Jack gave the bird a sheepish smile and if the bird were human, it would have rolled its eyes.

Jack went into a steady dive and before the two knew it, they were at the entrance of the cave. The Guardian of Fun looked into the cave cautiously and all he could see was pitch black. Jack shivered as he remembered how Pitch easily tricked him into coming to his lair and framed Jack for ruining Easter. Was this phoenix trying to do the same thing to him? Was this bird about to lead him to do something stupid...again?

The phoenix on the other hand seemed to be getting anxious since they were so close to his home. With an impatient huff, it promptly bit Jack's ear hard. The winter spirit recoiled in pain and glared at his companion. "You better not be messing with me, ya hear?"

The phoenix rolled its eyes and pointed with its beak into the cave. Jack grumbled as he walked into the cave. When he walked at least a few feet into the cave, a torch suddenly burst to life then a whole trail followed. Jack narrowed his eyes in suspicion and followed the trail.

The path led him through the cavern until he reached a slanted pit. The torches continued down that way and Jack kicked off the ground to float above it. Jack looked up and saw that the ceiling was covered in stalactites. Jack took a deep breath and floated cautiously down into the pit. After about fifty feet, Jack landed in front of another tunnel and promptly had to duck when bats burst out of the cavern.

"Of course there would be bats," Jack said sarcastically. The phoenix chirped in agreement as he continued to walk forward.

Suddenly Jack heard another birdsong and looked at the phoenix on his shoulder. The bird stared directly back at him before looking at something behind him. Jack turned quickly and yelped as another bird sped over his head. Without a second thought, Jack quickly flew through the air and followed the phoenix. The phoenix he was following was pure black in color with red tips and as he took a closer look, he saw that it was holding the same blue orb that was in his hoodie. As the winter spirit pursued it, Jack was thankful for the torches lining the walls since he was pretty sure that he would have lost it in the dark. This phoenix was pretty fast and took the sharp turns with ease, but jack wasn't swayed and kept pace with it. The phoenix on his shoulder held on tight and let out a warning squawk.

Since Jack was paying more attention to the black phoenix in front of him, he didn't realize that the cave ended in a dead end. Jack smacked head first into the wall with a sickening crack. The winter spirit let go of his staff and put a hand over his bruised nose. He didn't realize that the black phoenix fazed through the wall without a problem.

Jack clutched his nose to stop the blood flow and looked at his surroundings. He was in a well-sized round cavern with lite torches hanging from the walls along with bright murals. On the wall on the right was the picture of a man a few years older than the winter spirit. The man had long black hair that was tied at the base of his neck, dark evergreen eyes, a black goatee, and broad shoulders. He wore silver armor with a red cape hanging over his shoulders. Around his neck was a gold medallion with a stag's head printed on it and a crown over its head. In his right hand, he held a gold staff with a phoenix headpiece. Behind him was five differently colored phoenixes but in front of him were ghosts of people ranging in age. On the wall on the left was the picture of a beautiful woman the same age as the man. She had long light brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail, soft emerald green eyes, and a heart shaped face. If Jack didn't know better, the two people could have been twins. The woman too wore the same armor as the man, but around her neck was a silver medallion with the same print, and in her hands was a needle thin sword. Phoenixes and ghosts too surrounded her. On the wall in front of the winter spirit was the two people directing the ghosts to a city in the sky. The phoenix on his shoulder gave a slight squeeze and pointed up to the ceiling. Jack looked up and saw another mural with the man and woman together with an army of phoenixes fighting against a horde of those dark creatures.

"Where the hell am I," Jack muttered as he slowly looked around. He was so caught up with his surroundings that he didn't realize he wasn't alone with the phoenix anymore. However he did freeze when he felt a blade gently touch his back.

"I'm only going to ask once, who are you and what are you doing here," a feminine voice with British accent said threateningly.

Jack slowly turned around and had to do a double take. Standing there in front of him was the woman from the mural, but instead of the armor, she wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt, tight jeans, leather boots, and an empty sword sheath hung at her waist, and a silver medallion hung around her neck. Her brown hair was now shoulder length with painted red highlights and she had her green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Jack was berating himself for dropping his staff and saw that it was on the floor behind the woman. He raised his hands up in surrender to try to calm the suspicious. "My name is Jack Frost."

"Ah," the woman relaxed her stance but didn't put her sword away. "You're the new Guardian, aren't you?"

"Yeah but who are you?"

The woman stared at him for moment and looked to be having an internal battle. She put the sword back in the sheath. "Abby. Now what are you doing in front of the In-between."

Jack scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and lowered his hands. "The what?"

Abby just raised an eyebrow. "You've been a spirit for three hundred years and you don't know about the Inbetween. Moon you must be daft."

The Guardian of Fun's face contorted into a scowl at the insult. "And the Inbetween is?"

"The Inbetween is the realm that divides the land of the living from the land of the dead. And now I will ask again, what are you doing here?"

Jack recoiled in shock and quickly stepped away from the woman. This woman dealt with the dead, oh this can't be good. "Uh... A dark creature attacked this phoenix here and injured it. I just wanted to get it some help."

Abby tore her gaze away from the winter spirit and noticed the phoenix on his shoulder. The frown on her face was replaced with shock and before Jack knew it she was standing right in front of him.

"Riley," she asked hesitantly but sighed in relief when the phoenix chirped in conformation. She held her left arm out to it, and Riley hopped from Jack's shoulder and onto her new perch. Abby used her other hand and muttered under her breath as she assessed the phoenix for any more injuries besides the broken wing. Riley started making soft chirping noises and Abby swiftly turned her head to the phoenix, and Jack noticed that it was the same way the Baby Teeth communicated with Tooth.

"Do you still have the soul," Abby's sudden question startled Jack.

"Soul?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "The blue orb."

Jack's mouth formed a perfectly shaped 'o' and he plunged his hand into his hoodie pocket and pulled out he blue ball. Abby held her right hand out and made a 'give it to me' gesture. Jack placed the ball into her hand and he watched as the dark haired girl brought it up to her lips and blew on it. The winter spirit watched, as the orb became a gaseous vapor and drift in front in front of them until he ghost of a little girl appeared.

"Hello," the girl said in an echoey voice. "Who are you two?"

Abby crouched to her level and gave her a genuine smile. "Hi there sweetie, my name is Abigail but you can call me Abby, and this is Jack."

The little girl nodded. "I'm Sarah. Where am I, the last thing I remember was being in a stupid hospital." A look of understanding came onto her face. "I'm dead aren't I?"

Abby nodded. "I'm sorry honey. Is there anyone you know who is dead?"

The little girl took on a thoughtful look. "My gran died couple years ago. Is she here?"

Abby smiled gently and pointed to the wall behind her. "Your Gran should be on the other side of that wall, if not then there are a lot of other kids there that you can make friends with."

Sarah just scrunched her eyebrows. "But it's just a giant rock." Jack was thinking the same exact thing, his nose was the proof.

Abby just laughed and shook her head lightly. "No, it's just a magic trick to keep people who have no permission out. You and I are allowed in." Abby sent a pointed look to the winter spirit as he grumbled under his breath. The little girl just gave her a toothy giggle that made the two spirits smile. Jack looked back at the slightly older girl and thought that she might not be that bad.

"ABBY!"

The trio turned to see who just entered the cavern. The man from the mural stood before them, and like his sister he was dressed differently. He wore grayish red muscle shirt, black jeans, combat boots, a black leather jacket, and a brown cloak. Around his neck was a gold medallion. Clenched tightly in his right hand, was a long staff with a phoenix on top. His scowl deepened when he caught sight of the winter spirit.

Abby glared at her brother before she turned her attention back to the little ghost. She bent down and whispered something into the little girl's ear. Sarah nodded, waved goodbye at Jack, and skipped over to mural behind the man and fazed through the wall. Abby stood up and faced her brother as she crossed her arms.

"What is it Harry?" Harry narrowed his eyes as he leaned on his staff. He glanced over at the Guardian of Fun and sent him a glare.

"You know Guardians are not welcomed here," he said with disdain.

Abby promptly rolled his eyes and was about to retort, when Jack interrupted her. "Look I don't know what your problem is," Jack walked up to the taller man and kicked up his staff before leaning it on his shoulder. "But all I did was bring one of your phoenixes here before one of those things," Jack pointed up at the ceiling, more specifically the hooded creature, "could harm Riley even more."

Harry's scowl didn't lessen and the winter spirit was pretty sure that his eyes turned a dark grey color for a second. "I appreciate that you did so, but unfortunately you have overstayed your welcome. Make sure you don't bump into the stalactites on your way out. I don't want to clean up any messes you make."

Jack sputtered indignantly and about to throw an insult back at the moody spirit. However the older spirit just ignored the immortal teen and walked over to his sister. He whispered something into her ear that caused her to narrow her eyes and nod eventually. He took the injured phoenix from her shoulder and placed it on his. Once Riley was settled, he stalked over to the wall and fazed right through it.

Abby let out a loud huff and shook her head. She glanced over at Jack and softened her gaze. "Look I'm sorry about my brother. He's not really a people person."

"I noticed," Jack muttered. "So what's his deal, what does he have against the Guardians?"

Abby narrowed her eyes again. This girl must have a nasty temper. "It's personal." Jack raised his hands in surrender though he didn't let go of his staff. If it was something she didn't want to talk then fine... He could ask the other Guardians anyway. "If it's alright, I'm gonna go ahead and get out your hair."

It was kinda cute when her expression morphed into one of surprise for a second before she looked at him with an expression he couldn't place. "Okay well... Um... Be- be safe."

Jack just looked at her strangely before he just shrugged his shoulders. Gripping his staff tightly, the winter spirit launched himself into the air. He thought that her farewell was a bit strange, but technically she was still a teenager, an immortal one at that. He'll worry about her behavior later right now he has to go piss off a certain rabbit.

Abby was cursing under her breath in a few different languages. Her choice of words would even make a sailor gasp in shock. She couldn't believe that she let that no good Guardian soften her up. She was the queen of the afterlife for a reason. But had to admit that the winter spirit was kinda cute. What worried her though was what the Guardian told her. Those things couldn't possibly be back, she and her brother made sure to destroy every single one of them. But did they get all of them? After she finally calmed down a bit, she stomped through the gateway back into the Inbetween.

She took a sharp right and continued to stomp across the bridge until she came upon a large balcony. Waiting on the balcony was her irritable twin brother and their 'guest.' Abby curled her lip in a sneer at the sight of the man before her.

The two turned when the former princess approached them. Their guest gave her shark like grin as he held his hand out. "Abigail, it's such a pleasure seeing you again, my dear." The immortal teen shook the odd gray skinned hand firmly.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again as well Pitch," Abby replied evenly.

Pitch chuckled. "As much as I would love to hear your wit my dear, I am not here to cause any problems."

Abby raised an incredulous eyebrow. "You're not?"

Pitch just waved a dismissive hand. "Well not any problems to the Inbetween of course, however I am in need of assistance." Harry raised an interested eyebrow and motioned for the Nightmare King continue. "I'm just going to go ahead and say it, I am in need of a few of those wonderful golems you have at your disposal."

"Are you trying to build up your army again Pitch," Harry asked hesitantly.

"With a few improvements of course."

"Cause that worked so well last time," Abby said sarcastically.

"Silence Abigail," Harry snarled and said teen just growled back. The two entered a heated glaring contest while Pitch looked on confused.

"Is there something you two need to tell me?" "NO!" Pitch sighed and ran a hand over his face. Why was he the one stuck with stubborn teenagers? "I can see that my visit was ill timed, so I will take my leave." He turned to a darkened corner before he stopped and looked over his shoulder. His features softened to an almost parental look. "If there is anything, anything at all either of you need to talk about, you know where to find me." With that said, he disappeared into the shadows.

Abby and Harry continued to glare at each other and it looked as if it wouldn't stop anytime soon. Abby grasped the hilt of her sword while Harry tightened his grip on his staff. There were a few moments of heated staring before Harry broke the tense silence.

"What the hell is wrong with you Abigail?!"

Abby just scoffed. "What's wrong with me? What is wrong with you?" She jabbed a finger in his chest. "Ever since the end of the Civil War, you have been disregarding your duties. You have been stuck in here doing who knows what, you disappear at the oddest of times, and not once have I seen you guide a soul down here. Yes I know the Civil war was the bloodiest in history, but it's time to move on. The phoenixes and I can only handle so much."

"The Civil War is not what's bothering me," Harry hissed.

"Then what is," Abby shouted back.

Harry scoffed. "Now why would I tell my traitorous little sister."

Abby took a startled step back as she was slapped. "Traitorous sister? What are you talking about? I have stuck by your side for the past millennium."

"Then why were you conversing with our enemies?"

"Dear moon, are you still hung up on that? When are you going to let that stupid grudge of yours go? The Guardians have done nothing wrong."

"So trying to banish us was nothing wrong," Harry shouted as he waved his staff and a few stalagmites appeared out of the ground. Abby shook her head and snapped her fingers making the rocks disappear.

"Harry I'm not going to continue this argument," She said softly, "but I really think you should let that grudge go. A ruler should never let their emotions cloud their judgment." She repeated the same words their father told them all those years ago. With a sigh she turned around and left the balcony. "If you need me I'll be in the states."

Harry watched his baby sister leave the room, before he turned back to the field where the souls where being sorted then guided into either heaven or hell. If Abby stayed a moment longer, she would have seen her brother features flash for a moment.

* * *

**Reviews PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have actually surprised myself by posting three chapters in one day. But this won't be a daily occurance unfortunately. But enough dabbling on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except Abby.**

**Chapter 3**

Jack flew around Santoff Clausen with ease as he searched for the Guardian of Wonder. He ducked and jumped over yetis as they prepared for Christmas. The yetis let out loud grumbles as the winter spirit passed them. Jack froze a couple of elves in his path and took some cookies as he continued with his search.

Jack finally landed in front of North's office as he finished off his cookie. He banged on the door with the butt of his staff and waited for a bit.

"Come in Jack." The winter spirit frowned for a moment before he shrugged. The immortal teen entered the office and a smile spread across his face. Jack always liked North's office from the cheerful holiday atmosphere to the toys made out of ice. Sitting on a workbench was the big man himself as he sculpted away on a piece of ice.

"How did you know it was me North," Jack asked as he floated into the room and closed the door behind him.

"You have decency to knock," North replied. "Yetis just barge in here and make me ruin sculpture."

Jack made a sound of understanding and floated closer to the Russian man. "So what are you working on?"

"A new toy idea for next year, but I just don't know yet." North paused and turned around to face the younger Guardian. "Is something wrong Jack, usually you would be freezing dozens of my elves."

Jack didn't know how to respond. North had treating him like a son ever since the Pitch incident. Not that Jack was complaining but sometimes it got a little annoying. The winter spirit just gave the older spirit a shrug. "Nope nothing's wrong." North raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

After the two stared at each other for a minute, the winter spirit relented. "Alright alright, sheesh, just stop staring at me like that." North just chuckled. Works every time. "I was doing my rounds in London when I ran into a phoenix. It was holding this weird orb thing." "A soul?" "Yeah a soul, whatever, anyways I followed it up to the skyline when this hooded creature blindsided us."

North paled at the mention of a 'hooded creature.' "Was this creature making a screeching noise?" Jack nodded. "When you were close to creature, did you feel so cold that all the happiness in the world was sucked away?" Jack nodded again hesitantly and was taken by surprise when the older man cursed in Russian.

Jack let out a yelp when older man grabbed him and brought him closer and checked him over. He felt the child's forehead, checked his eyes, and felt his pulse. Jack started to freak out and slammed his staff onto the floor. North stumbled back from the freezing wind and covered his face from the frost bits that flew all over the place. Once the wind calmed down, the Guardian of Wonder looked over to the wide-eyed winter spirit.

"What the hell was that all about," Jack yelled and asked at the same time.

North rubbed a hand over his face. "Jack, the creature you encountered was a Dementor."

"What's a Dementor?" Jack was way beyond confused. He was pretty sure he knew about every mythical creature that walked this planet.

"Dementor is very foul creature," North explained. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bar of chocolate before tossing it over to Jack. The winter spirit caught it and didn't hesitate taking a bite out of it. The immortal teen let out a sigh of relief when comfortable warmth spread through him and he felt bit cheerfulness again. He tuned back into North as he continued his explanation. "Pitch created them a few centuries after the end of the Dark Ages, but even he admitted that it was one of his worst creations. The Dementors suck every good happy feeling or memory until person is left with nothing but worst experience. The absolute worst ability a Dementor has is that the creature can literally suck a person's soul until they are left like creature, cold and heartless."

Jack shivered at the creatures' description. "And those things were aloud to run around because..."

"We Guardians were led to believe that entire species were destroyed." North's eyes narrowed dangerously. "But apparently we were told a lie."

Jack nodded absentmindedly. "So why was the Dementor chasing the phoenix carrying the soul?"

"Dementors feed on everything that is good, and soul of someone who has known nothing but good is like a mouth watering meal, dah?"

Jack nodded again; he definitely did not want to get near one of those things again. If that was how it felt like every time a Dementor was near, then he would high tail it out of there. The winter spirit let out a yelp when North stomped out of the office and made his way through the workshop.

"DINGLE! Prepare refreshments, we are about to have company," North bellowed as he easily dodged the rushing yetis with Jack flying close behind him. Four of the elves nodded and rushed on down to the kitchens. North rushed into the Globe Room and pulled the lever that sent a signal out to the other Guardians.

"North, why are you calling the others," Jack asked his father figure.

"Jack, if those things are truly back, then we have reason to be wary," the older man, replied suddenly tired.

It took half an hour before any of the other Guardians arrived. By that time the elves brought up platters of cookies that Jack was pretty sure had tiny bite marks, and the yetis brought out mugs of eggnog. The two Guardians were alerted by the first arrival by the sound of fluttering wings and fast-talking.

"Cloudcroft, New Mexico two right canines, Tokyo four right incisor, San Diego left molar," Tooth shouted to her helpers as she fluttered into the room with Baby Tooth. As soon as she saw Jack, Baby Tooth let out a squeal of delight and sped over to the teen. The winter spirits chuckled as she rubbed her head against his cheek and settle herself on his shoulder. "Jack! It's so good to see you again. Are your teeth still as white as the last time I saw them." Tooth flew up to Jack and stuck her hands into his mouth.

North heaved a sigh when the half-human, half-hummingbird hybrid began pestering the young Guardian. "Tooth fingers out of mouth," he scolded. Tooth gave a sheepish smile and removed her hands from the winter spirit's mouth. She fluttered up into the air again and started to direct her fairies once more.

The sound of a plane engine alerted the present Guardians of their next member to arrive. Soon Sandy floated into the Globe room and waved cheerfully at Tooth and Jack who both returned the gesture. Sandy turned to North and flashed a few symbols over his head.

"I know Sandy, but I will explain everything once Bunny arrives," North said.

"No need mate I'm here," an Australian voice said causing the four present Guardians to turn around. All they saw was a grayish-blue blur rush past them and made a beeline for the fireplace. The six foot one Pooka stood by fireplace and started rubbing his large rabbit feet all the while muttering "can't feel my feet."

"Now that everyone is here, I have some very grave news," North said. "I have been led to believe that the dementors have returned." Tooth gasped and one of her fairies fainted from fright. While Sandy had exclamation marks appear over his head and Bunny went rigid.

"Are ya sure they're back mate," Bunny asked as he hopped away from the fireplace. "We 'ave'nt had ta deal with one of 'em soul suckers in centuries."

"Well maybe you should explain the one I ran into while I was in London," Jack snapped. That brought a stunned silence to the small group and the older Guardians stared at their youngest member except North. Suddenly Tooth was in his face again as she starting fretting over him like a concerned mother. "Tooth, I'm fine."

"Were you given any chocolate Sweet Tooth, it's the only way to combat those foul things magic," the fairy asked. She sighed in relief when he nodded, and backed up a bit.

"I can't believe it," Bunny breathed as his shocked expression turned into one of anger. "Those no good, lying, hellions. North I told ya that we should 'ave banished those two as soon as Manny created 'em. I knew nothing good would 'ave come from those baneful twits."

"I understand Bunny, but those so called twits were the only ones able to destroy a Dementor," North tried to sooth the agitated rabbit. "And unfortunately we might have to ask for their help if there is more than one."

"I'd ratha work with ta Groundhog than those no good Reapers, North."

"Bunny, the twins were barely learning how to control their powers so I think it's time for you to let that grudge go," Tooth reprimanded.

Jack looked back and forth between the three Guardians and glanced down at oldest Guardian. The Sandman was currently glaring down at an elf that was trying to drink some of his eggnog. The winter spirit turned back to the other Guardians to see that they were full on shouting at each and the volume started to rise as they tried to get their voice heard above the other. The youngest Guardian decided that it was time to interfere. He stepped between the three legends and made a placating gesture. "Hey, um... Does anybody want to explain to me what the hell you're all talking about?"

Bunny glared at Tooth who returned the gesture with the rest her helpers following her lead. Baby Tooth pushed off of Jack's shoulder and flew up to join the rest of her sisters. North heaved a sigh and shook his head slowly. "Not really Jack, but I will tell you this. These spirits are very special just like you."

Bunny let out a snort. "Your off yer rocker mate. Listen Frostbite, all ya need ta know about these spirits is this. They're twins, work with Death, and wizards."

"Huh," Jack said after a moment. "That would explain why the entrance was blocked in the cavern."

Tooth gasped and fluttered closer to the winter spirit. "Cavern? You went to their home. Jack those two usually act first, think later. You would have been cut in half before the twins would have a civilized conversation with you."

"Well apparently the sister was more willing to listen," Jack muttered. "She saw one her phoenixes on my shoulder and decided to hear me out."

Tooth sighed. "Abigail is the most rational out the two when I think about it." The Baby Teeth chirped in agreement.

"Still doesn't mean that ta two of 'em aren't any less dangerous," Bunny growled. "As a matter of fact, when ever those two drongos lose control of 'em tempers, there's a wildfire somewhere on ta planet. I don't know why Manny decided to make those two spirits, they're hardly reliable."

Jack frowned. "I don't know what you have against the twins Kangaroo. The brother I get, but Abby seemed sorta cool."

Bunny glared down at the winter spirit. "Must we go over this again mate? I am not a Kangaroo, I. Am. A. Bunny"

"Whatever you say Roo."

Meanwhile Sandy rolled his eyes at the two Guardians antics. He knew that when Jack joined them that things would get interesting around here. The dream weaver looked up at the skylight and dropped his mug of eggnog. MiM just started to appear in the skylight and was sending streams of moonlight down into the room, however everyone was too busy arguing with each other to notice.

Sandy used his dream sand to form images over his head to try to get the others attention. After a few minutes of being unsuccessful, the dream weaver floated over to a random elf and grabbed it. Feeling a sense of deja vu, he shook the elf causing the bell on its hat to jingle loudly.

That got the other four Guardians attention and Sandy unceremoniously dropped the elf onto the ground. Sandy formed an image of the moon and pointed up to the skylight.

Everyone got looks of understanding and looked up at the moon. "Man in Moon," North exclaimed. "Sandy, why didn't you say something." The Guardian of Dreams just rolled his eyes.

"Manny my friend," North called to the moon. "Please tell us, what is happening?" The moonlight shone brighter onto the five pointed star mosaic on the floor and a shadow appeared. The shadow was in the form of a dementor that soon started to multiply until a horde of them were seen. The Guardians took on looks of horror.

"Okay," Jack muttered with wide eyes as he hovered next to Tooth. "This is really really bad."

"Ya can say that again, mate."

**_"My Guardians,"_** Jack looked up along with the other four legends as they heard the moon speak to them. **_"900 hundred years ago the foulest creatures to walk the Earth were driven to extinction, thanks to your combined effort. However they have returned to feast on the human souls once more and they are stronger than ever. You must seek the assistance of not only the Potter twins but also Kozmotis Pitchner to destroy them once more."_** With his piece said, Manny withdrew his moonbeams and disappeared behind a cloud.

"You 'ave got ta be bloody kidding me," Bunny shouted after a moment of silence. The other four Guardians jumped at the loud voice. "Manny can not be serious. Not only is he asking us to get the twins help, but also our greatest enemy's. He must be outta his mind."

"Didn't you say the same thing about Jack," Tooth hissed. "I admit, working with Pitch is the last thing I want to do, but if it means finally destroying the dementors then so be it."

"It's not just Pitch I'm worried about, it's the twins I 'ave a problem with. Like I said I ratha work with ta Groundhog than ta twins."

"Suck it up Bunny," North snapped. Sandy made a sand image of the Guardians, Pitch, and the twins all shaking hands, fighting the dementors, then walking away. "Sandy is right, once the situation is averted all of us will go our separate ways, da?"

Bunny groaned but nodded his head reluctantly. Jack wasn't paying attention to the conversation and was deep in thought. He didn't know the twins very well but Abby seemed like a really nice person once she opened up a bit. Harry he was still iffy about. But one thing was for certain; the twins were on their own a lot longer than he was. It didn't just seem fair, but North was right about one thing. The Guardians needed their help.

"So, how are we going to find the twins," Jack asked hesitantly.

Bunny snorted. "That's easy mate, just find someone who has just recently died."

Abby sighed softly at the scene before her. She looked down at the young teenage couple before her as they struggled to hang onto life. The two were just leaving a party when the boyfriend ran a stop sign and they were blindsided by a semi. They were then pushed into rushing traffic where the oncoming traffic snapped the boyfriend's neck, killing him instantly, while the girlfriend had a large piece of shrapnel lodged into her chest.

The girl let out harsh wheezy breaths as she tried to control her breathing. Abby knew that her attempts to live were fruitless. The shrapnel pierced through many of her major organs, the front of the car caved in on her legs, her arms were bent at an odd angle, and she had a sever head injury. Of course it was the girl's choice to continue to live, but death would be a lot easier, less suffering.

The girl's breathing grew fainter and softer, and the rise and fall of her chest seized. Abby sighed once again as she kneeled next to the body and reached out with her magic to the soul. A minute later, a blue orb floated above the girl's body and the soul guider gently reached out and grabbed it.

Abby turned at the sound of sirens and nodded to five phoenixes that followed her. They all returned the gesture and took off into the sky except for one. The grey phoenix with gold trimmings let out a soft chirp as he watched his mistress take off into the air before following with the boy's soul clutched safely in his talons. Abby took a quick look over her shoulder as the paramedics finally arrived on scene.

"They're getting younger and younger, aren't they Moses," Abby asked the phoenix softly. Said phoenix let out a soft note. She sighed again before taking off into the sky once more. It took only a few seconds before she caught up with her entourage, and they flew to the closet entrance in the States.

Even after doing this job for a thousand years, it just kept getting more depressing. Of every minute, of every hour, of everyday, someone in the world has died. Even when seeing all this death, she continued to push forward with her trusty yet annoying brother by her side. Even with her disapproval of her brother's hatred for the Guardians, she loved him with all her heart. They played together, they trained together, hell they even died together, and now they guide the dead to the afterlife. But now she was resenting the fact that she had to work with her brother, she liked working alone from time to time and her brother just made it complicated.

Abby didn't know why he could be so overbearing since they agreed on the terms of the soul collecting. Harry would collect the souls serial killers, murderers, drug dealers, and terrorists, while she would collect the souls of civilians, children, ex-cons, and the elderly. But one thing for sure, during times of war, they would work together to collect the souls of fallen soldiers and veterans. But for some reason Harry had been neglecting his duties and stayed in the Inbetween since the Civil War. Abby tried to get him to talk to her, but he would snap and slick off into their home.

Abby glanced down as she suddenly found tears starting to fill her eyes. She would not cry, she hasn't cried for 800 years and she is not starting now. Her entourage felt her pain and started to sing. A smile touched her lips as Moses nudged her with his head. Her phoenixes have always known ways to make her feel better.

Suddenly everything around her started to feel cold. She shivered a bit and hovered in the air as she searched for the winter spirit. If that Guardian was messing with her, he had another thing coming. However that was not the case when she started to hear voices from her past.

"No," she breathed as she searched frantically. They couldn't be back; she made sure of that along with her brothers. The phoenixes were starting to get worried when they felt the all tale feeling of a Dementor.

Finally not one but three Dementors appeared from behind a cloud. Abby let out a gasp as they sped towards the small group. She pushed her fear to the back of her mind and gave the soul she was holding to one of the phoenixes.

"Use the entrance in the Rockies," she ordered as she withdrew her sword and held it out in front of her. "Warn my brother as soon as you get there." the phoenixes were hesitant to leave their mistress. "NOW!" With that barked order, her entourage quickly flew to the Rockies as fast as they could and Moses sent one last look of apprehension as he followed. Abby kept her eyes on the creatures and let out a battle cry and charged forward.

* * *

**Reviews thank you very much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooray a new chapter. I gotta say that this is the fastest post I have ever done. It usually takes me two or more weeks to post. So I am very proud of myself. Also I want to say that I'm glad this story got some followers a little critique would be nice. Enough rambling on with the story.**

**"Talking"**

_**"Spells"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or ROTG although I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As soon as the Guardians found out that Abby was in America near the Colorado Rockies, they all clambered into North's sleigh with Bunny protesting along the way. North directed his reindeer through the portal that led to the mountain range. When they exited the portal, the Guardians heard loud shouts and inhuman shrieks. North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and Jack looked over the side of the sleigh to see Abby swinging her sword at the DE mentors. Every time she destroyed one dementor that burst into a black wisp of shadow before two more joined the fray. Jack didn't hesitate to jump out of the sleigh and dived to help his fellow spirit with Sandy and Tooth following.

Jack sent a bolt of ice at one of the dark creatures and watched as it became frozen solid and plummeted to the ground. Abby looked up in surprise and Jack caught the sight of a relieved smile before her indifferent mask came back into place. Jack flew closer to the other immortal teen and started swiping at the creatures with his staff. Sandy flew quickly behind the winter spirit, formed his sand whips, and started striking the dark creatures. Tooth flew above the fray and cut through the Dementors as if they were cheese. North directed the reindeer down into the fight before he balanced himself on the helm of the sleigh and cutting through the soul sucking demons with his sabers. Bunny threw his boomerangs and the occasional egg bombs at the demons all the while trying to stay balanced in the flying death trap as he so fondly called North's sleigh.

Jack found that he was soon back-to-back with Abby as the Dementors started to surround them. The creatures were letting out inhuman screams in what Jack presumed was rage and triumph as they drifted closer to the two spirits. The winter spirit clammed his eyes shut and covered his ears with his hands as he saw a memory from his past. It was the night he was reborn as a spirit and he was in the village. He ran all the way back to his pond after he found out that no one could see or hear him. He was nothing but a ghost to the people in that village. He was caught up so far in his memory that he didn't notice Abby toss her sword up into the air and it transformed into a beautifully designed wand.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A cheetah burst from the tip of her wand and pounced on the closet Dementor. It let out a painful screech as it burst into shadows. The patronus charged the other dark creatures causing them to back off. Jack tentatively opened his eyes when he noticed that the vision was starting to fade. He yelped when he felt Abby grab his wrist and drag him through the opening her patronus made for them.

When they got through the ring of Dementors, the creatures took pursuit of their fleeing prey. Jack finally composed himself to fly on his own and Abby released him. Jack sent bursts of ice magic at the creatures and was satisfied when they dropped.

Abby flipped her wand back into a sword and sliced through another one. "What the hell are you five doing here? How'd you find me?"

Jack sent ice spears at three of the creatures and watched as they burst into smoke. "Manny told us that these things were not extinct and that we might need you, your brother, and Pitch's help."

Abby swung her sword again and nicked one the creatures. "Of course that no good rock would send you, oh and good luck trying to get Pitch to help you. He's still a bit pissed about what happened during Easter."

"I'm not surprised." The immortal teens jerked back as one of Sandy's whips wrapped around a Dementor and tossed it at four others. A whole horde of Dementors split into two and chased both Tooth and North's sleigh. Jack quickly chased the ones after Tooth while Abby took after the ones chasing the sleigh.

Abby's teeth chattered as she twist and dived through the Dementors and swung her sword. She was able to take down four of the creatures before she had to duck to avoid a boomerang. The boomerang took out the fifth and last Dementor before it made a wide arch and return back to its thrower. Abby did a wide sweep around the sleigh before she landed on one of the wings.

"It's nice to see you again flea bag," Abby greeted Bunny in mock-enthusiasm. "When was the last we met each other? 8- 9 hundred years ago? It's so hard keep track sometimes when one is chased into a cavern." She sneered the last few words with unhidden anger.

Bunny glared with such intensity that it could of melted Jack. "Listen 'ere Sheila I'm only doin' this ta protect the kids, not save yer ruddy ass."

"Bunny, Abigail less talking more fighting," North shouted to the pair as he swung his dual sabers. Bunny grumbled under his breath and threw an egg grenade causing a Dementor to shriek while Lu mock saluted to the big man. She leaned back over the sleigh and free fell for a few feet before she caught herself and swung her sword at the Dementors again.

She was about to slice through another Dementor when a spell whizzed past her head and struck the creature in the face. The creature let out a scream of pain before it burst into shadows. Abby looked over her shoulder to see Harry flying towards her with his staff pulsating with magic. He flew past her with great speed while sending different colored spells at the Dementors. Abby watched in shock as her brother fought off the creatures. She wasn't really expecting her twin to come out their realm since he spent the last two centuries sitting on his throne or helping the golems contain the convicts being sent to hell.

Since Abby wasn't paying attention to her surroundings she didn't notice the two Dementors creeping up on her from behind. She let out a surprised scream as she felt one of the creatures pin her arms behind her back. She started to squirm in her capture's arms as she tried to break free. This was impossible; they were not this smart the first time around.

As she struggled she didn't notice the other Dementor creep up in front of her until it grabbed her neck. It pushed the hood down to reveal a black charred skeletal head with only a gaping hole for a mouth. It brought its head closer to hers and made a sucking sound. Abby wasn't aware of what the creature that was trying to consume her soul since she was stuck in a memory she'd rather forget.

There was blood so much blood everywhere. She knelt in a field filled with the bodies of her companions and enemies. In front of her were the bodies of her mother, father, and godfathers, with their eyes staring blankly ahead and covered in their own blood. She looked over to the right to see her brother slumped over with deep cuts all over his body. She looked down to see the javelin that was lodged into her stomach. But she didn't care about the pain she probably was in, her family was dead because of her. She was the one that caused an unnecessary war that led to their deaths. From there she let out all her pain, anguish, and frustrations out.

Jack sent another ice spear at a Dementor when he heard a scream filled with anguish. He spun around so quickly that he momentarily had a case of whiplash. When his head cleared, he saw something that made him gasp. Trapped between two of those demons was a gasping and crying Abby Potter. From a distance, he could see the faraway look in her eyes making him realize that she was caught up in a memory.

"ABBY," a voice shouted from behind him.

The winter spirit turned to see Harry trying to fly to his sister's aid but continually had to defend himself from the Dementors. Jack could see that his fellow Guardians were trying to get to the soul guider, but like Harry were caught up in their own battles. The Guardian of Fun tried to weave through the creatures, but they knew each move he made and continued to block him. He watched in horror as the Dementor inched its face closer to Abby's as she clenched her eyes shut and continued to scream.

Suddenly two black arrows shot out of nowhere, destroying the creatures restraining Abby causing her to fall out of the air. Before Jack could move to help her, a cloud of nightmare sand appeared beneath her and cushioned her fall. Jack immediately knew who rescued the female soul guider and looked off to the side to see Pitch standing on his own cloud of nightmare sand.

The cloud holding Abby drifted closer to Pitch and disappeared when he cradled her close to his chest. He looked up sharply with narrowed his eyes and glared at the Dementors. The creatures suddenly stopped attacking as if sensing their original master's rage. The Guardians and Harry stopped their attacks to see what the Nightmare King was going to do.

Pitch freed one of his hands and sharply snapped his fingers. Dozens of Nightmares appeared before the Boogeyman and either neighed or snorted angrily at the Dementors. Pitch continued to glare at his creations until he spoke one word that caused the demons to flee.

"Boo!"

The Nightmares charged the Dementors with fury as Jack, Harry, Tooth, and Sandy jumped out of the way of the dark horses while North steered the sleigh out of the way with Bunny holding on for dear life. The Dementors started to fly out of the area with the Nightmares close on their tails. Whenever a nightmare was close enough to a Dementor, they would either bring their front legs up and stomp down on the demons or charge a demon or two and crash into it. The nightmares continued to chase the Dementors for a few miles until they slowed to a trot and watched as the demons continued to flee.

Pitch gave a satisfied nod before the remaining nightmares burst back into sand and he drifted down to the surface. His fellow immortals followed after a moment with North directing his sleigh downwards. Pitch landed at the base of the Rockies in Colorado and sat down on a boulder panting slightly. Summoning all those nightmares was tiring; it was embarrassing to say the least. A few months ago he could have summoned them in his sleep, and it was those Guardians fault that he was reduced to what he was.

Speaking of Guardians, Jack, Tooth, and Sandy landed not too far from him with Harry while North almost crashed the sleigh into the forest nearby. As soon as the sleigh touched the ground, Bunny immediately jumped out of the flying death trap and hugged the ground. Jack's comment died in his throat as he took a good look at Abby. She had dark bags forming under her eyes, was breathing heavily, had tears still streaming down her face, and glow that seemed to surround every immortal was dimmed.

Harry rushed past the Guardians to his unconscious sister. He let go of his staff and it stayed upright on it's own. He knelt by Pitch's side and took one of his sister's limp hands.

"Is she going to be alright Pitch," he asked desperately.

"She is going to be fine Harold," Pitch replied calmly while readjusting his hold on the unconscious girl, "however, the Dementors had a good hold on her for while so she will be unconscious for a few days. She is lucky that I arrived as I did."

Harry nodded his head before a frown came onto his face. With a snarl, he stood back on his feet and faced the Guardians. "Why didn't you help her?!"

Bunny glared at the dark haired teen and stomped over to him. "Listen 'ere ya bloody show pony, be happy tha' we showed up like we did. If we didn't show at all, she would 'ave been just a shell of who she was. Now that' I think about it, where were ya to begin with? Ta both of ya are never very far from each otha'."

Harry continued to glare up at the rabbit with hate-filled eyes. He reached over and grasped his staff. "That is none your business flea bag, it's between me and Abby." He gripped his staff so hard, his knuckles turned white. The phoenix head on the staff started to pulsate with magic as dark-haired teen's anger grew. Bunny reached behind him and grasped one of his boomerangs, but didn't unsheathe it from the holster.

"Of course it's my bloody business, if ta two of ya 'ave been fighting, then we're all in serious trouble. Now tha were on ta subject, how ta blazes did those things come back ter life?" Bunny pointed in the direction the Dementors fled to.

Harry's glare hardened. "Even I don't have all the answers you walking flea bag. Why don't you ask your precious Man in the Moon? You worthless Guardians always go to him for answers like little lost children."

Jack watched the confrontation with raised eyebrows and was amazed that his friends haven't stepped in to stop them. Pitch watched on in amusement, Tooth fluttered in the air with a worried look on her face, North had an indifferent look on his face, which didn't look right on the normally jolly man, and Sandy had fallen asleep... again. Jack walked around the arguing pair and crouched down next to Pitch. The dark spirit raised a questioning eyebrow as the winter spirit placed a hand on Abby's forehead.

Abby moaned slightly in her sleep but didn't wake up and unconsciously leaned closer to the cold hand. Jack let out a soft hum before he removed his hand. The light haired girl let out a noise of protest when the cool hand was removed. The white haired teen thought that the way she scrunched her eyebrows was kinda cute then he reached into his hoodie and took out a thin towel he always carried. He gathered a little snow onto the towel before he folded it up and placed it on her forehead. She let out a sigh of content that caused Jack to smile.

"Jack," Pitch exclaimed in warning. Jack didn't know what caused the Nightmare King to shout before he felt the blunt edge of a metal staff slam into him. The winter spirit looked up to see the furious gaze of the King of the Inbetween.

"Oi, get away from him ya bloody drongo," Bunny shouted as he hopped next to Jack. Tooth fluttered over to them and knelt next to winded winter spirit. By that time, North and Sandy made their way over to the group with their respective weapons drawn. However Harry ignored them in favor of glaring down at the Guardian of Fun.

"Stay away from my sister you worthless spirit," Harry hissed. Jack glared back and shakily got back onto his feet. He pushed away Tooth's offer to help and slightly leaned on his staff.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you are not helping her," the younger spirit shot back. "She is injured and all you're doing is arguing with the kangaroo." Bunny didn't bother correcting Jack in favor of glaring at the thousand year old spirit.

Harry sneered at the Guardians of Childhood with disgust. "I don't see why you lot are finally giving a damn about us after nine hundred years. You didn't care about us when you all tossed us into a cave without a backwards glance and left us to rot. You didn't care when the two of us were slowly going mad when we couldn't control our powers. And you don't give a damn now because you're only coming to us because of your precious Man in the Moon."

Tooth placed over her mouth in shock at the teen's words while Jack stared at him with wide eyes. That cannot be true. The Guardians would never do that to the twins, they were basically children like him. As Jack was having an internal debate in his mind, Pitch stood from his perch with Abby clutched tightly to his chest and a stern look on his face.

"That is quite enough Harold," Pitch said evenly. Harry spun around to argue with the dark spirit before the elder spirit sent him a pointed look. "As much as it pains me to say it, Jack is right. Your sister is seriously injured and you are not helping her by fighting."

Harry growled but lowered his eyes all the same and nodded. Jack raised his eyebrows at how Pitch was able to calm down the hostile spirit. Come to think of it the look the Nightmare King sent the soul guided was almost parental. How long has Pitch known the two spirits of the dead?

Tooth awkwardly cleared her throat after a moment of silence. "Ok, um... How about we get Abby some medical attention before she goes into a coma or something? Does that sound good for everyone?"

"Tooth is right," North boomed so loudly that Jack was pretty sure he broke one of his eardrums. "Abigail needs attention at once, everybody to the sleigh. Everybody." North emphasized to Bunny, Pitch, and Harry, who all glared at him.

"I am not getting in that flying death trap," Bunny said stubbornly. "See ya at ta pole." He tapped his foot on the ground and a hole appeared. Once he jumped down, the hole closed and left behind a bright pink flower.

"I must also turn down your offer North," Pitch said smoothly. "I don't think that your reindeer would allow me anywhere near them. So if you don't mind I will use my own way of transportation." With that said Pitch walked over to a darkened corner of the mountain and phased into a shadow with Harry close behind.

Jack was about to follow them when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up at North to see him giving the young immortal a pointed look. "Let them go Jack." The winter spirit opened his mouth to argue when the Russian continued. "If Pitch truly does care about young Abigail then he vill be at the pole."

Sandy nudged Jack's leg to get his attention until the big man and Jack looked down at him. He formed a figure of Pitch with his dream sand then an image of two babies. He made the sand babies grow until they took on the form of Harry and Abby. North nodded in understanding while Jack looked confused.

"I'm sorry Sandy, but I have no idea what you're saying." Sandy rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.

_"Oh." Tooth fluttered up to the trio to give them her opinion. So far she has been quiet throughout the entire ordeal and wasn't very comfortable about the fight. With Bunny, Pitch, and he twins gone she got to relax slightly and decided to get involved in the conversation a bit. "Sweet Tooth, what Sandy is trying to say is that Pitch practically raised the twins when they were reborn."

Jack stumbled back in shock. "What?"

North nodded. "Da, they vere once known as the Nightmare prince and princess. But vhy they grew apart ve do not know."

Jack was still in a state of shock as he almost lost his footing. Tooth gently grabbed his hand and led him back into the sleigh. The Nightmare prince and princess, that was a little hard to take in. He can sorta understand Harry being a former prince, but Abby... She was a little hard to imagine her being a princess. Weren't princesses stuck up, proper, rude, and basically a pain in the neck? Abby was cool and butt kicking, and nowhere near a princess.

Jack jumped up into the high-tech sleigh with the other Guardians. North took up the reins and sharply snapped them. The reindeer charged into the air and into the portal of the magic snow globe that North threw. Jack pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind for now. There was an injured princess at Sendoff Clausen that needed help now.

* * *

**Leave lots and lots of reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray a new chapter. okay first things first i have to say that i am disappointed that i'm not getting a lot of reviews. i know that this story seems kinda crappy but it doesn't hurt to leave any feedback. i don't care if it's hate mail or suggestions all comments are accepted, but not too hateful please.**

**Now on to the next form of business. i have started my own deviantart account to post my drawings up. so if guys want to go check them out, the drawings are under my name. Okay no more chit chat on with the story.**

**Chapter 5**

_She didn't think she would ever see this place again. She would recognize these cobblestone halls anywhere and the tall oaken doors in front of her. To her right was a grand marble staircase that led to the upper levels of the castle. To her left was a large tapestry with her family symbol. A large elegant stag stood with its head held high and a crown perched on top of its antlers._

_She turned her attention back to the grand oak doors as two members of the royal guard opened them. She elegantly entered the hall to the sound of applause and cheers. There standing on a raised dais was entire family. Her mother, father, twin brother, and two uncles all together once again._

_She remembered this night. This was the celebration of the 500th year of the Potter dynasty, half a millennium of the Potter family ruling over all of magical Britain. She even remembered what she wore to this occasion. She wore a flowing purple dress with a silver veil like material for the sleeves and a magenta colored ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her long light brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail by a magenta colored ribbon. A silver crown perched on her head along with a silver circlet around her forehead. Encircled around her neck was her medallion with the family crest._

_She saw her father step down from the dais along with her mother and her brother and Uncle Sirius close behind. Her brother walked up to one of the young ladies that were standing off to the side and offered his hand to Lady Daphne. Oh how her brother loved the young woman with all his heart and she knew Daphne returned those feelings. Daphne accepted the hand and allowed herself to be pulled onto the dance floor._

_Sirius walked up to her and offered his hand. She politely accepted the hand and got into a ready dance position. Off to the side, a small band picked up their instruments and played a soft tune._

_The three pairs of dancers thus opened the ball with their dance and soon more couples joined in on the dance floor. She was spun off to the left until her next partner was her brother. She looked up at him and saw that he had a genuine smile on his face and looked to be having fun. She was spun off again and this time she ended up dancing with her father. For once he looked relaxed and the mischievous spark had returned to his eyes._

_She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself go in the music. A smile adjourned her lips as she continued to dance with other young lords and knights. She was content that she was home again and amongst everything that was familiar to her once more._

_She let out a laugh when Lord Gryffindor's son and her betrothed, Gyric, lifted her up into the air and swung her around. Everyone around her was laughing, eating, drinking, and having a splendid time when the doors to the Great Hall opened with a loud BANG!_

* * *

Abby gasped as she shot up in the bed she was laying in. She looked around quickly to see that she was in an infirmary and that someone had changed her out of her clothes and into a pair of light blue pajamas. For the most part she was practically alone in the hall and that was fine by her.

She brought her knees up to her chest before she wrapped her arms around them and buried her head. For the first time in eight hundred years, she cried her heart out as sobs escaped her. She let out all the pain, frustration, and sadness she kept bottled up inside for centuries.

She was so busy crying that she didn't notice a figure enter the room. She did however feel the dip in the bed as someone sat down on it. She looked up with red puffy eyes to see Pitch sitting next to her. He opened his arms in invitation and Abby didn't need to hesitate. She latched herself onto the older spirit as she continued to cry and he wrapped his arms around the young brunette. He rubbed circles in her back as she continued to cry and he muttered soothing words under his breath. Soon her sobs subsided until she was left with the occasional hiccup and sniffle.

"Better," Pitch asked after a moment. Abby nodded as she pulled back a bit. She lifted a hand to wipe the fallen tears away and looked up at her father figure. "Which memory was it?"

"How do you know it was a memory," she retorted lightly. She shook her head slightly when she caught the look on his face. "Right stupid question." She let out a heavy sigh. "It was the night that started the war that killed my people."

Pitch nodded as he ran a hand through her hair. "You can't bring them back Abigail. Even as a soul guider, and a wizard at that, you can't bring back the dead. All you can do is remember and, to the best of your ability, move on."

Abby shook her head again. "Pitch I have been a spirit for over a thousand years, and I still can't move on because it was my fault my people are dead. Everyone I knew is dead because of me." She buried her head in his chest and refused to meet his eyes. Pitch sighed and pulled the younger spirit away from him until she met his eyes. He gave her a compassionate look and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I want you to listen very carefully to me, do you understand," he told her quietly. She nodded her head after a minute. "You did not kill your people, Thomas Slytherin did. That monster was the one that turned your people against one another that led to their extinction. He was the one that started the war that ended your kingdom. It was not your fault."

She sighed heavily. "He still bloody took everything from me, he turned everyone I knew against me. He destroyed my home."

Pitch took the teen's hands into his own and squeezed comfortately. "Try not to think too much about it my dear. What's done is done, you can't change the past, you know that." He pulled her into a brief embrace, and stood up from the bed. "Try to get some rest my dear, you're still not to full strength."

"But the Inbetween..." Pitch interrupted the teen before she could continue. "Can last a little longer without your supervision. Now go to sleep." Abby managed a small smile, and laid back down in the bed. A few minutes later she was fast asleep. Pitch gently caressed the younger spirit's cheek and had a parental look on his face.

"You can come out now Jack," he called out.

There was a muffled curse from the rafters before a soft breeze coursed through the room. Jack landed on the ground without a sound and walked over to the taller spirit. He put the bed with the sleeping spirit between them and gave the older spirit a dark look.

"What," Pitch asked, "A father can't be worried about his daughter?"

"I don't see why your concerned about her, when you're just gonna leave her and her brother on their own again," Jack retorted.

Pitch let out a dark chuckle. "Is that what the Guardians have told you? No, I let them go on their own free will. When they felt that they were able to control their powers on their own they left to continue their jobs. Of course, the Guardians would put me in a bad light since I'm the big bad boogeyman." Pitch stalked around the bed until he loomed over the winter spirit. "Did you know that it is the job of a Guardian to welcome new spirits into the world? To guide them with their powers? It is their job to explain everything to them. To treat them as equals even though they're not Guardians themselves. So tell me this Jackson, if their not the bad guys, then what are they?"

Jack took a few steps back until he bumped into the nightstand. Despite his cornered position, the winter spirit continued to glare at the older being. True he was miffed at first but he got over it. Like Pitch tried to tell Abby, what has happened happened, you can't change the past.

"I've move past it Pitch, it doesn't bother me anymore."

"Maybe so," Pitch shrugged unconcernedly. He stepped away from the young spirit with a nasty smirk. "But there is something that does bother you. Is it the fact that the Guardians turned away from not one but two immortal children in the past? Two spirits that barely knew anything about the world they woke up in. Or are you concerned about the fact that you are just a source of closure for those fools? A source they can just toss away once you outlive your usefulness."

Jack continued to glare at the dark spirit, but his mind was in turmoil. He did feel that way, when he heard about the twins. Scenarios ran through his head when he overheard Bunny rant about 'those no good drongos.' He kept on seeing the Guardians pushing the twins into a cavern and rocks tumbling down the side of a mountain then being trapped inside. He could sorta understand the twin's hatred of the Guardians.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Pitch giving him a gentle smile. "My offer still stands Jack. Leave the Guardians now before you feel the same heartache as the twins did. Those fools will only cause you pain, and I have to say it's not worth it."

Jack pushed the hand off and moved away from the Nightmare King. "You know my answer Pitch, and I won't turn back on my family."

Pitch scowled for a moment then his expression became neutral. "Very well Jack, don't say I didn't warn you. When you see reason, you know where to find me." Pitch stalked over to a shadowed corner and disappeared.

Jack grounded his teeth and would have been reprimanded by Tooth if she were in the room. He started pacing the room and creating a small blizzard in the infirmary. He didn't notice as he grumbled under his breath.

Oh, he hated how Pitch could get to him so easily. He didn't want to have a conversation with the older spirit; he just wanted to check on Abby. He didn't want to talk about how he started to doubt the other Guardians. And he especially didn't want to know what his friends did to the two soul Guiders.

It wasn't until he saw Abby start to shiver and the medic yeti giving him a stern glare that he put a lid on the blizzard. Jack opened a window and called the wind to sweep the snow out. A breeze swirled through the room and sent the snow out the window.

Once the last of the snow was out; Jack gave the yeti a sheepish smile. The yeti rolled his eyes and lumbered over the medicine cabinet. Jack's smile dropped as he sat in chair next to the bed. Abby continued to sleep contently as he pondered what happened all those centuries ago.

* * *

**Please leave lots and lots of reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey im back with a new chapter, but i got some really bad news. As of today i am grounded for failing History. My ipod is gone so is my ipad and i cant use my laptop unless its for school. So i wont be updating any of my stories until summer vacation starts or i get my grades up. So im screwed.**

**I dont own any of theses characters except for Abby.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The first thing Abby noticed when she woke up was how cold the room she was in felt. She kept her eyes closed as she checked herself for injuries. The only thing that was off was the killer headache she had.

She opened he eyes to the wooden paneled ceiling and the white walls of an infirmary. She listened carefully and heard the work of haste construction and incomprehensible shouting. She turned to her right and let out a soft giggle. Jack Frost was slumped over her bed with his head cushioned on his arms.

She tilted her head to the side as she thought of a good prank to pull on him. She lifted her hand up and conjured a permanent marker. She uncapped the pen and brought the marker up to his face.

"Do it and die." Abby cursed under her breath and pulled back. Jack opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed the back of his neck and made a satisfied sound when he heard it pop.

"You can't blame a girl for trying, and don't you think it's a bit of a moot point." Abby put the cap back on the pen and smirked at the winter spirit. Jack raised an eyebrow and a smirk slowly crossed his face.

"If I didn't know any better, you are a prankster." Abby let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, well when my brother and I were still human, the servants my family had nicknamed us the twin terrors"

Jack let out a laugh. "Seriously?" Abby nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah we were known for our pranks on the servants. It was just a way to occupy our time between lessons." Her smile faded as she looked down and fingered the sheets. "You won't tell anyone, will you Jack?"

Jack frowned at how small his fellow teen sounded. "If you don't mind me asking, why don't you want anyone to know?"

Abby gave him a deadpanned look. "As one of the Grim Reapers, my brother and I are not well known for being tricksters."

Jack's frown deepened even more as a medic yeti lumbered over to them. "So, you hide who you are just to protect your reputation."

"That and I sorta got sick of people saying I'm not what they were expecting." Abby scowled heavily as the yeti put a thermometer in her mouth and started to poke and prod her. Jack took a moment to think about her words and nodded reluctantly. When he thought of the Grim Reaper he expected a giant skeleton wearing hooded cloak and carrying a sharp scythe. Abby took the thermometer out of her mouth and glared at the yeti. "Completely off topic here, but where are my clothes?"

The yeti made a series of grunts and grumbles but stopped when he saw the two blank stares. He sighed heavily and pointed to the cabinet next to her bed. Abby grinned and made to get up but sunk back down when the yeti growled at her.

"Grrrrr yourself." She rolled her eyes and glanced at the winter spirit. "Jack would you be a dear and fetch them."

Jack stared at her as if she grew a second head. He opened his mouth to argue, but shut it when the yeti glared at him. He scowled for a moment before he begrudgingly got up from the chair and walked over to the cabinet. He leaned his staff on the wall before he pulled out a pair of dark tight jeans, a red T-shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of leather boots, and a needle thin sword.

As he pulled back, he heard something hit the floor with a soft clunk. Jack looked down to see the silver medallion Abby always wore. He draped her clothes over his right arm and set her sword and boots on the floor. He gently picked up the necklace and ran a thumb over the stag head and crown. He wondered what the symbol meant when he first saw it and why it meant so much to the soul guider.

He shrugged and stood up. He grabbed his staff and walked back over to the bed. He let out a chuckle as he saw Abby still glaring at the medic yeti. The millennium old spirit snapped her head in his direction and put her piercing glare on him. Jack had to be honest with himself; her stare was really scary, even scarier than Pitch's.

Her eyes softened when they landed on her clothes but widened when they caught sight of the silver medallion. She fumbled around her neck for second before her eyes hardened. Abby snatched the medallion out of Jack's grasp and clutched it close to her chest. The winter spirit placed the rest of her gear on the bed, and made a placating gesture. Abby glowered for a moment before her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Sorry about that," she muttered, "But this is all that I have left from being human. The only thing to tell me that I had a life, that I wasn't always immortal, the Grim Reaper."

Jack nodded. "Who were you, when you were alive?"

Abby smiled a bitter smile. "My brother and I were the prince and princess of magical Britain during the Dark Ages."

Jack's eyebrows shot straight up into his hair. "You were born during the Dark Ages."

Abby nodded her head and stood from the bed. The medic yeti threw his hands up and stomped out of the infirmary probably to get North. The female spirit rolled her eyes then looked around for a bit.

"Is there anywhere I could change?" Jack shook his head. Abby shrugged and waved her hand. A curtain appeared around her bed that separated the two. She continued to talk as she changed out of her nightclothes.

"Anyways, I was born about over a century before the end of the Dark Ages. I was raised in one of the last free hidden magical kingdoms in Britain. And let me tell ya, there was nothing but bloody madness back then.

"I'm pretty sure the Guardians have told you how miserable everyone was. True there were a few smiles and laughs every now and then, but nothing really advanced until the Big Four showed up. They started gaining belief around the time my brother and I were three years old. Oh Jack, I wish you could see how my people were filled with hope every year, how the eyes of the children widened in wonder with each new thing, or how all of us were able to dream of new possibilities each day."

Jack could practically see the smile on the female death spirit's face. Jack had to smile when he could hear the happiness in Abby's voice. He frowned however when something about her tale felt off.

"What happened to your people?"

He was greeted with silence when his question left his mouth. He probably went a bit to far on the personal bit when he asked about her past. The winter spirit just doesn't know much about the female spirit or her brother. He had hoped to learn more, but he learned that she can be a little defensive.

He walked over to the curtains but they were pushed aside by the death spirit. He was met by a heated glare, but Jack could see the hidden sadness in them. Her shoulders slumped but her glare was still in place.

"It was the Dark Ages Jack. Misery wasn't the only thing to rampage through the lands. Wars were like a plague back then. Now mix confusion, anger, hurt, and magic into the equation and tell me what you think."

Jack stared in shock with his mouth wide open. He blinked a couple times to clear the thought of that revelation. He didn't realize that was what happened to the true wizards of the world. But he had to ask just to be sure.

He opened his mouth but the words died in his mouth when the doors banged open. Abby turned with quick reflexes with her sword in hand. Her sword transformed into a slender, beautifully designed wand before a bolt of red light erupted from the tip and sped towards the doorway. The person let out a yelp and ducked the incoming spell. The light hit the doorway and left a fist sized burnt mark.

"Shostakovich, Abigail I did not realize you have gotten faster."

Abby straightened up when the other four Guardians, Pitch, and Harry entered the infirmary. Her wand lengthened back into a sword and the female death spirit sheathed it into the harness strapped to her waist.

She folded her arms over her chest and walked out of the infirmary and past the older legends. The elder spirits stared after her then turned to the winter spirit. Jack shrugged his shoulders and followed the former princess.

His comrades followed shortly after as they tried to catch up to the quick spirit. They watched as Abby skillfully avoided the rushing yetis and elves as she made her way to the banister. She jumped over the railing and flew up to the Globe Room.

Jack smirked a little and quickly followed her, Tooth and Sandy shared a glance and followed the teens. Harry narrowed his eyes and clenched his staff before following the aloft spirits. Pitch stepped back into a dark corner and slipped into the shadows. Bunny and North were forced to use the elevators to get up to the Globe room.

North glanced over at his long time friend to see how he was doing. His companion had a scowl on his face, his ears were lowered firmly against his head, and his foot thumped a hundred miles a minute. He knew of the hatred between the bringer of Hope and the Grim Reapers. The former Cossack just hoped a fight wouldn't break out between the three spirits.

The two finally made it to the Globe Room to see everyone waiting for them. Abby was standing next to her brother with her arms crossed while Harry leaned on his staff. Both had indifferent, bored expressions on their faces as if they knew what the Pooka was about to say. They weren't disappointed.

"Ya gumbies wan' ta tell us how those demons came back ta life. I specifically remember ta both of ya sayin' that ya destroyed the nest."

"Which we did," Abby interrupted.

Bunny ignored her. "Howeva' ova' eight hundred years they're back and swarmin' in hordes. But tha' ain't ta kicker, ta kicker is tha' those things were actually intelligent. They attacked in groups and dodged almost all of our attacks." He glared at the twins as if to contradict him. "Got anything ta say for yerselves?"

There was a beat of silence before Harry spoke. "Yeah, you really need to take a chill-pill."

Abby shot a glare at her brother though she didn't bother to hide the amused smile on her face. Sandy snorted up the eggnog he was drinking, while North and Jack let out a laugh and Tooth allowed herself to giggle. Even Pitch allowed an amused smirk to appear on his usually stoic face. Bunny, on the other hand, was not amused as he narrowed his eyes and took a threatening step forward.

The twins tensed as Abby placed a hand on the hilt of her sword while Harry gripped his staff tighter. Three pairs of green eyes were narrowed as the death spirits challenged the Guardian of Hope.

Abby broke the tense atmosphere as she and her brother tired to stare down the Pooka. "Even we don't have all the answers you overgrown piece of game. If we had known that the Dementors were back, you Guardians would have been the first to know." Her face contorted into a sneer. "Isn't that what you expect from the rest of us lowly spirits? To bow down before the mighty Guardians and inform you all about what happens in the world. Well here's a news flash, out of all the spirits guarding this planet none of you are the top dogs so don't try to pull rank on us."

Abby glared at three of the original four but softened as her eyes landed on Sandy and the winter spirit. Tooth used her hands to cover her mouth in shock while Sandy took on a sheepish look. North and Bunny were full on glaring at the two spirits while Jack had a slight frown on his face.

He got what Abby was saying to the original four. He understood where the teen spirit was coming from. Before he joined the Guardians, he thought that the original four were a bunch of stuck up snobs, who didn't care about the other spirits. Except Sandy of course. The Guardian of Dreams has always been the most open of the four. Since Sandy was the laid back kind of guy, it wasn't hard for people not to like him. He couldn't say the same thing about Bunny though.

Bunny looked beyond furious and charged the twin spirits. The twins leapt to the side and allowed Bunny to smack his head against the wall. Bunny fell onto his back with a groan and glared weakly up at the twin spirits.

"You know rabbit, you should really learn to control that temper of yours," Harry said nonchalantly.

Jack hovered above the twins and shared an amused glance with Abby as Bunny got back onto his feet. "For once I agree with the temperamental death spirit."

Harry's posture went ridged. "What did you call me?"

"Harry," Abby warned.

The thousand year old male spirit turned on the winter spirit and glared at him. "Lets get one thing straight Frost. I am a calm and collected spirit, I do not have a temper."

Jack glared back at the older spirit. "Well riddle me this. If you don't have a temper, then why are you angry over a simple sentence?"

Harry's eyes flashed with hate and Jack caught the sight of magic pulsating from the staff in the other spirit's hand. Jack jumped up and caught the wind as it pushed him upwards. He heard the sound of metal hitting metal and turned to see that Abby deflected Harry's attack.

The Guardian of Fun caught sight of his fellow guardians advance toward the immortal teens with their weapons drawn. Pitch stepped out of his hidden spot and had his nightmare sand directed towards the two. The twins ignored the other spirits and continued to glare at each other.

"Don't go starting fights you can't win Harry," Abby said so low the spirits had to strain their ears to hear her. "Or did you forget one of our father's important lessons."

"I didn't forget," Harry hissed back as his staff transformed into a broad sword. He applied more pressure onto the sword to try to intimidate his sister. It didn't work. They pushed off each other and started to circle one another. "But that's not the case at the moment. You should stay out of matters that don't involve you."

Abby growled lowly under her breath. "It becomes my business when you act like an idiot and go about starting useless fights."

"YOU THINK I CAN'T WIN MY FIGHTS!"

"I KNOW YOU CAN WIN THEM! BUT THERE ARE SOME FIGHTS NOT WORTH FIGHTING!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD SAY THAT! YOU, THE QUEEN OF THE INBETWEEN!" Harry stopped circling his sister and narrowed his eyes at her. "You've gone soft sister, you have become a disgrace to the name wizard."

"Harold," Pitch scolded. The shade slipped into a shadow and appeared between the twins and glared down at the male teen. "That is quite enough."

Abby didn't hear any of this as she stared at her brother in shock. In all the years they worked with each other, he had never said anything like that. They had fights, they had arguments, heck they even threw a few punches, but they never insulted each other like this. The immortal teen felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. With a shake of her head, she lifted herself into the air and bolted out of the room through the skylight.

"Wait," Jack called but Abby disappeared from sight. He turned to the other occupants of the room for help. North had a sympathetic look on his face as he stared up at the open sky roof. Bunny tried to have an indifferent look on his face but he couldn't hide the worry in his eyes. Tooth had a worried look on her face and looked like she wanted to do nothing but go after the teen. Sandy had his arms crossed and gave the male death spirit a furious glare. Pitch had Harry locked in a heated glaring contest and Jack thought they were about to kill each other.

"Harold James Potter that was out of line. You and I are going to have a long and serious talk," Pitch practically hissed.

"There's nothing to talk about," Harry hissed back.

"I beg to differ." Pitch swirled his nightmare sand around in his hand. A tendril of the sand yanked the sword now staff out of the teen's hand and into the Nightmare King's. Harry practically growled and lunged at the shade.

Harry didn't notice Sandy form a ball dreamsand until it was too late. Sandy threw the ball into Harry's face and he dropped like a rock. Harry snored softly as a sand figure of him appeared over his head along with the sand figure of a beautiful woman. He smiled softly as the two sand figures started to dance.

Pitch continued to glare down at the teen before he lifted his eyes up at the skylight. The Nightmare King allowed his mask to fall to reveal how tired he really was. Sandy seemed to get what Pitch was thinking and walked over to him. He tugged on the shade's robe to get his attention.

Pitch glanced down at his counterpart. Sandy used his dreamsand to ask how long the twins fought.

"I honestly don't know Sandy. I check up on them every now and then but they usually don't fight like this. A few arguments now and then, but, they would never insult each other like that."

"And how is that bad exactly," Jack mentally slapped himself as he landed on the floor.

Pitch rolled his eyes as he leaned on Harry's staff. "And to think he learned anything," he muttered before he spoke up. "As a Guardian, it is within your best interests to learn the basic information of every spirit on this planet. Nothing much just the age, gender, affiliation, and the time period they were reborn. The Potter twins were born into an excruciatingly prideful magical society. Since they were and still are royalty, they were pressured buy their father's court to learn the most difficult of spells and techniques known to wizard kind. And they were born during the Dark Ages, they had to learn to be cruel and heartless but have a sense of honor. Magic is all they have ever known; to say that you're a disgrace is like having a dagger plunged into your heart. However I see your knowledge is a bit... lacking at the moment." The Guardians gave Pitch the stink eye, which the shade completely ignored.

North glared at the shade before he spoke. "Ve vill discuss Jack's education later." Jack opened his mouth to argue until North raised a hand. "But for now ve must find young Abigail."

"But where would she go," Tooth asked as she fluttered around worriedly. "She could practically be anywhere on the planet by now."

"You could try Georgia," Pitch said nonchalantly as he examined his fingernails. "More specifically Savannah." He looked up to see the gob smacked expressions. "What?"

Sandy came forward and used his sand to create an image of the state Georgia and star right where Savannah is. He reformed his sand to a question mark above his head.

"Why there?" Pitch smirked a bit. "Well it's not known as the most haunted city in the states for nothing."

North reluctantly nodded his head. "Very vell, Tooth, Jack you two go find our vayward spirit."

Tooth nodded while Jack frowned a bit. "Not that I'm complaining or anything." "Not like that's a first, mate." "But why do the both of us have to go after her."

North let out exasperated sigh as he ran a hand over his face. "Bunny and Abby would most likely rip each other heads offs without supervision." Bunny smirked a little in agreement. "Sandy still has dreams to send out to ze children." Sandy shrugged in a 'what can you do' sort of way.

"I still have to discipline this one down here," Pitch spoke up as he looked down at the still unconscious death spirit. "It will also be unlikely for me to go anywhere without some form of... entourage following me. Am I not correct?"

North nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Dah, you may help us with current situation, but I don't trust you." Pitch crossed his arms and shrugged. North turned back to the impatient winter spirit. "I cannot go because I have to prepare for Christmas. It is in two weeks after all."

"But doesn't Tooth have to direct her fairies, not that I don't want to spend some time or anything," Jack argued before he quickly amended.

"It's fine Jack," Tooth said as she fluttered up to winter spirit. "My fairies can handle the work load for a few more hours before I have to direct them again."

Jack looked like he wanted to argue but he heard a small chirp near his ear. He saw Baby Tooth fluttering by his head and that she was staring at him in determination. The two engaged in a staring contest before Jack looked away and sighed.

"Fine, but if she decides to kill us. Don't blame me."

* * *

**Please leave lots of reviews im dying over here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally I got this chapter done. This is how I wanted to start my summer vacation off. No more school and now I can concentrate on my stories. I can actually update most of my stories now, YAAAAAA! Anyways I have drawn some pics for this fic and they can be found on deviantart page under the same name so go check it out**

**And now I will answer a question from one of my reviewers.**

**TheOneKyoCatLover: Kozmotis Pitchiner was Pitch Black's name before he became the Nightmare king, people know about his name because it was featured in William Joyce's Guardians of Childhood book series.**

**Now back to the story after this disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Harry Potter just Abby.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Abby sat on the edge of a hotel rooftop in Savannah as she stared out at the ocean. She allowed tears to slowly stream down her face. At that point she didn't care if anyone saw her like this. She was allowed to be upset every now and then.

She brought her knees up to her chest as she thought over the last few centuries with her brother. Her brother's attitude just didn't add up. He was always so open minded, willing to accept every new idea, and adjust in a flash. Now he's acting irrational, selfish, and quite frankly a jerk. He was acting like someone she would rather forget for the rest of her immortal life.

Abby groaned as she thought about how everything was so messed up. She just wished that everything could go back to normal where she and her brother would pull pranks and mess with Bunny. But she had to admit that the first time they pranked him was bit overkill.

With a sigh, she stood up from her spot on the roof and took off into the air. When did everything go wrong? Her birth family was murdered, the Guardians rejected the two of them, they left Pitch's home, and an extinct creature that could possibly end all life on Earth was on the lose. She was pretty sure she wasn't missing anything else.

This sucks.

"Abby." The teen jerked her head up at the sound of her name, and flew to a stop. She turned around to see Tooth and Jack flying towards her.

She groaned again and face palmed. They just had to send the frost spirit. The physical representation of the season that makes her job even more difficult. She felt a sharp stab of pain in the side of her head and knew that someone was about to die soon. She blew her lips out as she flew up into the air before she made a sharp dive.

Tooth made a surprised sound as she saw the quickly descending spirit. Jack raised both eyebrows at how fast Abby was going. He'll admit that he would fall at break neck speeds like she did, but never so close to the surface.

Jack tucked his arms and dived after the spirit. Tooth fluttered for a moment before she flew after him with her squadron of mini fairies following. Jack was quickly gaining on the death spirit, but when she was a least a foot away from the ground, she pulled up.

Jack pulled up as well but at least ten feet up from the ground. He saw Abby flying up the street and expertly dodged people as she flew over a park. Jack finally caught up to her as she landed on another rooftop. Jack landed next her as she peered over the edge.

Jack looked down as well and felt his heart clench.

Huddled between two dumpsters was a little boy of about eight years. He wore shirt two sizes too big and tattered jeans. He was also curled up in a large thin overcoat that he probably stole. He had his legs pulled to his chest and hid his face in his knees; all the while shivering horribly. The boy let out a pained whimper as he shifted a bit.

Jack felt his temper flare as he unconsciously made his surroundings colder. The boy shivered harder as he tried to curl deeper into the coat. Abby turned her head sharply to the winter spirit and punched his arm. Jack glared at the death spirit who returned the favor and inclined her head towards the boy. Jack's eyes widened a bit before he put a lid on his powers.

The boy stopped shivering and went back into a fitful sleep. Jack grinned sheepishly as Tooth finally caught up with the teens.

"What are we doing," she asked. Jack pointed down into the alley instead of speaking. Tooth took a glance and her small hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"Oh dear," she whispered before she pulled her hands to her chest. "What is he doing out here? Shouldn't he be at home with his family?"

"If you were quiet for a moment, I would give you an overview," Abby said sharply. She turned her emerald gaze onto the boy and seemed to focus. Jack was eerily reminded of how Pitch did the same thing to him to find out about his fears. But it didn't make sense, Abby was supposed to be a soul guider, a shepherd of the dead; she wasn't supposed to read minds.

Abby turned her gaze away after a moment as she sat back on her heels and sighed sadly. "Great, another one."

Jack turned his head sharply to his fellow teen. "What do mean 'another one'? And what was with the staring thing anyway?"

Abby raised both of her eyebrows. "You never heard of Legilimency?" She gave a deadpan look at Jack's incredulous look.

"... Is that a fancy word for mind reading?"

Abby let out a frustrated breath as she turned to the Tooth Fairy. "Seriously, do any of you Guardians teach him anything?" Tooth just smiled sheepishly as she shrugged.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Figures," she muttered. She turned back to the winter spirit. "I'm only going to say this once, the mind is not a book you can just open and read. It's delicate system that can drive a person to madness with one tiny misstep. Legilimency allows a person to enter another's mind and search for certain information. Not many people can accomplish this ability."

Jack scoffed though he looked a bit wary. "How hard can it be?"

Abby continued in a deadpan. "I remember I said that the smallest mistake can shatter a mind. I'm sorta surprised that Sandy didn't tell you. He does this every night after all."

No he didn't know that. He frowned as he thought about it. What else have the other Guardians decided not to tell him?

"Okay, that's enough of a lesson for today," Tooth said quickly. "How about we help the boy. Abby, what can you tell us?"

Abby sighed as she leaned back. "His name is Cody, he's eight years old about to turn nine next month. He came from an abusive family and ran away when he got the chance. He's been on his own for a week."

Tooth hugged herself as she stated down at the boy. "Why would his family want to hurt him?"

Abby stared down at the boy again and concentrated. When she first entered his mind, she felt something she hasn't felt in a while. The last time she felt this power was fifty years ago when she rescued...

Abby's eyes shot open as she jumped away from the edge. She stared down at the boy in awe before a genuine smile spread across her face. Without looking at her companions, and jumped off the roof and landed in front of the boy.

Jack and Tooth stared down at the teen spirit in bewilderment before they glanced at each other. They seemed to be thinking the same thing. What just happened?

The two shrugged at each before Jack jumped down beside his fellow spirit and Tooth fluttered over to them. She hovered over the teens as Abby shook the boy's shoulder. "Little one, wake up."

The boy squirmed a bit and started to whimper. "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry for sleeping here. Just don't hurt me."

The three immortals looked at each other in shock, but it was Tooth who let out a gasp. Even though she has existed for over a thousand years, and seen many things, Tooth remained in the safety of her palace. Jack and Abby weren't as surprised since they seen many things in their years of solitude.

Abby quietly cleared her throat. "I'm not going to hurt you little one, but we want to help you."

The boy stilled for a moment before he lifted his head up from his knees. When he saw the three immortals, he cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows. In front of him was a teenager with long light brown hair and green eyes and was dressed like a biker. There was also a colorful bird lady with tiny versions of herself hovering around her. And another teenager with bleached white hair and shocking blue eyes; in his hand was a long stick that was curved at one end. Even though his family has continuously said that these beings don't exist, he knew exactly who they were.

"The Tooth Fairy," he said breathily. "The Grim Reaper? Jack Frost? You're all real?"

The immortals smiled and nodded their heads. Abby kneeled down before him and gave him a gentle smile. "That's right, we're here to help you. But can you tell us your name little one?"

The boy cocked his head to the side when he saw Jack furrow his eyebrows and whisper something to the tooth fairy. The grim reaper heard what he said and elbowed him in the stomach. The tooth fairy sent the wizard a scolding look before fussing over Jack.

The boy giggled a little and gave them a smile. "My name is Cody." His smile was suddenly replaced with a frown. "You're not going to send me back to my parents are you?"

Abby frowned. "If I may be so bold, but why don't you want to go back to your family? Don't you want to be with them for Christmas?"

Cody ducked his head. "My family always ignore during this time year and give my sister all of their attention. And they get mad at me whenever I say anything about you guys, they just don't like it. I think that they don't like it when I do weird things around them."

Abby hummed in thought. "What kind of weird things?"

Cody took a moment to think. "There was a time that I turned my mom's hair blue." He heard Jack let out a snort. "Oh there also the time that the glass case to an insect exhibit at the zoo vanished." Cody let out a laugh. "My mom screamed her head off when the cockroaches started crawling all over her."

The teens let out a couple of laughs, while Tooth looked disapproving but couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face. Abby calmed down after a while and looked back at the little boy. She tilted her head to the side and lifted her hand towards the boy. A flower bud grew from the middle of her palm and bloomed into a lily. Cody stared at the flower in awe before he looked at Abby in awe.

"You're just like me," Cody said breathlessly.

Tooth cocked her head to the side until understanding dawned in her eyes. Her hands flew up to her mouth as she let out a gasp. Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the immortal wizard.

"Yup," Abby said cheerfully, "I've had my powers for over a thousand years."

"Wow, you're old." Was the blunt answer.

Abby grimaced while Jack let out a laugh and Tooth giggled. "Kid," Jack spoke up as he crouched down next to Abby. "Don't say that in front of a girl again. It's doesn't end well."

Cody nodded and turned back to Abby. "Are you going to take me back to my parents?"

Abby bit her lip before she looked back at Tooth. The fairy queen shook her head. Abby looked back at the boy with a determined look on her face.

"No." A smile started to spread on Cody's face. "However, you can't stay out here on your own."

Cody's smile faded. "But I don't have anywhere else to go."

Abby smiled gently. "Don't worry, I know the perfect place. Do you want to see it?" Cody thought for a moment before he nodded his head. Abby reached forward, took the boy in her arms, and stood up.

"You do realize this is kidnapping, right," Jack asked with raised eyebrows. Abby glared at him before turning to Tooth.

"We're heading to a hidden town twenty minutes north of Ottery St. Catchpole. You'll run into a ward that has a radius of ten miles, don't mind it. It's to keep those without magic and those with greedy hearts out."

Tooth nodded. Abby turned to Jack and gave him a hard stare. "Since I get the feeling that you're not going to let me out of your sight, you might as well come along with me. But I warn you, it's not a very pleasant form of transportation, so to speak."

Jack glared back at her. "I'm pretty I can handle anything you throw at me."

Cody snickered as Abby shrugged. "Okay, but don't say that I didn't warn you." She readjusted her hold on Cody and held her arm out. "Take my arm and hold on tight. Just try not to vomit when we land. That goes for you too, Cody."

Cody tightened his hold on Abby while Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would I vomit..." He toke a hold of Abby's arm and it all went black.

* * *

North sighed as he leaned back in his chair. This was not turning out well at all. It was two weeks until Christmas, there were many presents left to package and wrap, and there was a creature that could destroy all life on Earth on the loose. He mumbled to himself in his native tongue.

Sandy just left to spread good dreams to the children, and Tooth and Jack have yet to return with young Abigail. Bunny decided to stay at the pole to keep an eye on Pitch and the still unconscious Harold. He was not happy to have his enemy in his home, but for right now he won't complain... much.

With a sigh, he got up from his chair, and walked down to the production levels. He watched as the yetis wrapped up toys and send them onto transporters that'll take down to storage until the big day. Elves ran everywhere serving milk and cookies, however some were playing with a couple of left over toys.

North nodded in approval when he saw his crew was ahead of schedule. This should be a good Christmas, production was almost done, and all they had to do was destroy the creatures.

"NORTH!"

North was startled by the frantic shout and turned to see Bunny bounding towards him. The pooka warrior skidded to a halt when he reached the former bandit king.

"Bunny? Vhat are you doing up here? I thought you vould be vatching over our troublemakers." A smile formed on the Russians face. "Vas Pitch able to scare you?"

Bunny gave him a confused look. "What? No, Pitch 'asn't tried anything." The rabbit seemed to fumble with his words, before he sighed in defeat. "North, ya 'ave ta see fer yerself."

North gave the rabbit a confused look but followed him nonetheless. It had to be serious if it had Bunny so nervous. The rabbit led the Russian to the room where Harold was place in, and saw that yetis were placed at the door.

"Bunny, Vhat is the meaning of this?" Bunny opened his mouth to answer, but a bone-chilling screech sounded from behind the door. Then following that was the sound of Pitch shouting and fighting.

"That's why," Bunny groaned as the two rushed towards the room. The yetis backed away from the door when frost appeared. However, everyone knew this was not Jack's creation. While Jack's had a fun and mischievous feel to it, this frost had a malicious intent.

The yetis had their weapons pointed at the door and glared at it. Bunny hopped forward and yanked the door open, only to duck when Pitch was thrown out. Pitch let out a pained groan when his back hit the wall and slid to the ground.

"Pitch!" North rushed forward as he drew his swords. He pointed one of his sabers at the shade as he moved to get up. "Vhat have you done now?"

Pitch gave North an annoyed look and pushed the sword away. "For once, this is not of my doing." The three spirits looked towards the door when they heard a loud growl and claws scraping across the floor. "Don't let it escape!" Pitch threw a stream of nightmare sand into the room and a second later they heard an angered screech.

The yetis growled and advanced into the room. North turned on the Boogeyman and Easter Bunny with an annoyed look. "Vhat is going on?"

Bunny gave him an annoyed look. "We just found the reason behind Harry's mood swings, mate."

"Bunny, this is no time for riddles!"

Pitch let out a frustrated breath and pointed into the room. "See for yourself, Cossack."

North gave him a suspicious glance before walked to the doorway and peered inside. What he saw made his heart drop and his eyes widen in shock. Things just got complicated.

* * *

Jack did not like this form of transportation at all, not one bit. He felt like he was being squeezed through a tiny tube and was slowly choking to death. And he did not like how it was dark all around him, it reminded too much of how he woke up as a spirit for the first time. The only comfort he had was the grip he had on Abby's arm.

Suddenly he felt his feet slam into the ground and the wind caressing his face. He opened his eyes to see that he was standing in the middle of an alleyway. He heard a slight hum and turned to see Abby staring at him with a curious look in her eyes. Cody was still clutched in her arms and had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm sorta impressed," Abby said after a moment. "Back in my day, people usually vomit their first time after apparating."

Jack took a deep breath and glared at her. "You don't say," he said between breaths.

She just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the arm that was still clutched in Jack's hand. Abby gave the teen boy a pointed look and the winter spirit quickly let go. He gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. Abby promptly rolled her eyes and made her way out of the alley. Jack quickly followed her and glanced around his surroundings curiously.

"So, where exactly are we?"

Abby heaved a sigh as she stopped at the entrance mouth of the alley. She set Cody down on his feet and held his hand. She chewed her lip as if debating with herself.

"I haven't exactly told you everything about my people. Not every single one of my people died in the genocide a thousand years ago. A few days after my brother and I became spirits, we found only six families wandering around what was left of my kingdom.

"We were overjoyed to learn that there were still a few wizards left in magical Britain. Not only that, but they were also able to see us. However, we knew that we couldn't leave them to fend for themselves so I traveled with the families in search of new territory while my brother performed our duties as the grim reapers.

"We had to be careful about where we settled. We had to make sure we didn't set up camp on a knight or nobleman's territory. After weeks of traveling across Britain, we finally settled down in untouched land. So we after we made sure that the families were settled, my brother and I left to perform duties. My brother and I have watched over the colony and protected it as it grew back into a civilization once more."

Abby let a genuine smile spread across her face as she led the boys out of the alley. Jack felt his mouth drop as he stared around the shopping district as wizards of ages rush around completing their Christmas shopping. He watched as a couple of teens rush past as they threw charms at each other. He heard a couple of kids laughing as they threw snowballs at each other in the nearby park.

Jack turned his gob smacked expression to Abby as she gave him a smug grin. "Welcome to the last Wizard colony on the planet."

* * *

**Please leave some reviews, it would be greatly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my god this is my longest and most difficult chapter I have ever written. With school starting next week I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. SENIOR YEAR BABY! Anyways that's enough ranting for now.**

**Disclaimers: I dont own any of these characters, just Abby.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jack continued to stare at Abby as she talked the head of an orphanage as Cody ran around with other kids. The woman who ran the orphanage listened to the death spirit with frightened eyes as she was told about Cody's situation. When Abby finished the woman only nodded and went back into the building.

Abby sighed as she walked down the steps and waved goodbye to Cody. The boy waved cheerfully back at the teen before continuing to play with the other kids. Abby shook her head fondly as she stopped next to the winter spirit.

"You should really close your mouth unless you want bugs to fly in," she said nonchantly as she looked at the spirit out of the corner of her eyes.

Jack came back to his senses and shook his head. "How is this possible? How were you able to hide so many people away from the rest of the world? Oh MiM, did Sandy hit me with his dreamsand? This can't be real."

"Well then this can't hurt." Abby reached over and punched him hard on the shoulder. Jack recoiled as he dropped his staff and started to rub his shoulder. "That proves that you are indeed awake."

Jack grumbled under his breath as he rolled his shoulder and kicked up his staff before balancing it on his shoulder. He glared at the smug spirit as she walked down the cobblestone path. Jack continued to glare before a mischievous smile spread across his face.

Abby felt a cold chill on the back of her neck and turned to see that Jack disappeared. She did a complete 360 turn yet didn't find the winter spirit. She furrowed her eyebrows as she contemplated on where her friend went. Oh great, she now saw the Guardian as a friend. She has officially gone mad. Meanwhile, Jack was perked on the roof above Abby with a good pile of snow next to him.

Abby heard a thump from above and looked up to see a pile of snow falling towards her. She let out a cry as she was buried beneath the snow. When she crawled out, she heard a mischievous laugh and glared at the winter spirit.

After the death spirit pulled herself back onto her feet, she bent down and created a snowball. Abby got a devious glint in her eye and chucked the snowball at the unsuspecting winter spirit. Jack's laughing stopped when the snowball struck him in the face. He heard Abby laughing and Jack couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face.

Jack laughed as he formed a snowball in his hand and chucked it at the death spirit. Abby let out a yelp as she sidestepped the projectile. Jack let out an excited whoop and flew off with Abby close on his heels. With a smile on her face, the former princess transfigured her sword into a wand and sent tickling charms at him.

Jack let out a laugh as he dodged each charm as they soared higher into the sky. While he was evading the death spirit, he brought a small flurry of snow to the town and the surrounding area. Unbeknownst to him, Abby transfigured her wand back into a sword and sheathed it before she wandlessly cast a disillusionment charm on herself.

Jack turned around to see how far behind Abby was, only to see that she wasn't there. He stopped and looked around yet couldn't find her. He scratched his head with his staff until he got the feeling that he was being watched. He let out a cry when he was tackled from behind. He turned and saw Abby clinging to him with a wide grin on her face. Jack grinned back at her, shifted her hold on him, and promptly went into a dive.

Abby's eyes widened as they neared the ground and went to release her hold on Jack but panicked when she felt him wrap his free arm around her. "Jack, what are you doing?!"

He glanced down at her with a smirk. "You really shouldn't have messed with the Spirit of Winter."

Abby yelled as they got closer to the ground and buried her face in his chest. This was not how she imagined she would die... Again. Jack smirked and pulled up a few feet from the ground. Abby yelled one last time before the two crashed into a pile of snow a few miles outside of the town.

After a moment, Jack popped out of the pile of snow and let out an excited yell. Abby popped out next with a murderous look on her face. She turned her gaze onto the winter spirit who quieted down with a fearful look on his face. Oh she was mad. The both of them almost died and he was happy about it. True she always dropped at break neck speed but never restrained like that. But then again it was kinda fun. She liked how the adrenaline rushed through her veins, the way that her heart thumped against her chest, and the excitement it brought.

Abby let a smile cross her face and she let out a breathy laugh. Jack seemed to calm down and laughed with her. They both sat there as they caught their breath and stared out to the town in the distance.

Jack smiled and let out a content sigh. "You still haven't told me how you were able to hide all these people from the rest of the world."

Abby hummed as she combed her fingers through her hair. "I don't mean to sound so rude, but why should I tell you how my brother and I were able to hide everyone in this community?"

Jack gave her a deadpan look. "I don't see why you have to be so defensive. I get it that you don't like the other Guardians, but I barely joined them this year. As a matter of fact, I don't think like the others do. So if you're worried that I would go to the others and betray you, I won't. I'm not sure about Tooth, but since she isn't here yet, you got nothing to worry about."

Abby stared at him as if looking at him for the very first time. After a moment, she nodded her head with a smile. "You're right." She took a moment to organize her thoughts before she breathed out of her nose. "Do you know Ombric Shalazar?"

Jack took a moment to think before he shook his head. "Not personally, but I've heard North talk about him."

"So you've at least heard of him." Abby pulled herself onto her feet and dusted herself off. "Even when we were human, my brother and I weren't very good at protection wards. Manny told us of a wizard that ran a hidden village in Siberia that I thought was just a myth. So..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up there a second. Manny actually talked to you." Jack had a mortified look on his face when he thought about all the times he practically begged for the man on the moon to talk to him. He got up as well and dusted himself off without thought. He felt betrayed when Jack practically got on his knees for the moon to talk to him while Manny willing talked to every other spirit. He felt Abby slip her hand into his and give a reassuring squeeze. Jack lifted his head to see Abby giving him a gentle smile.

"It's not a big deal Jack," she said gently, "MiM hasn't talked to all of his spirits in hundreds of years. He just tells us what we need to know and then let's us discover who we are on our own. Manny let's us choose the type of person we want to be. You shouldn't take it too personally Jack."

Jack couldn't be annoyed with his companion, no matter how much he wanted to argue. So he decided to give her a hesitant smile, which she returned kindly. Then he noticed that he was still holding Abby's hand and quickly released it with a nervous laugh. The female death spirit smirked at him while he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You were telling me about Ombric."

Abby let out a snort, but let the subject drop. "Since Ombric is the oldest sorcerer to ever live, he is quite knowledgeable on every aspect of magic on this planet. Of course we were a bit iffy about Ombric since we got a second chance at life and my people were almost sentenced to extinction. However he gained our trust and we showed him our little colony. He insisted that we move our colony to his village, but Harry and I would not take the risk of crossing over open waters and terrain just to settle in an already overpopulated village. Ombric understood our concerns so he cast the protection wards and the last of my people lived in peace ever since."

Jack smiled when he saw the bliss that crossed Abby's face as she stared out at the hidden city. "You must really care about your people, if you continued to protect them for over a thousand years."

The death spirit closed her eyes as she thought over all the years she's been on this planet. "I have been called by many names over the years, but none of them mean anything to me as long as my people continue to thrive." She opened her eyes and stared intently at the winter spirit. "I made a mistake many years ago and I don't plan to do so again. It nearly cost me everything I care about."

Jack snorted and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. "I may not have been around the Middle Ages-" "It was the Dark Ages." "-To say that I understand," he continued as if uninterrupted. "However I can say that you have already made it up to your people by allowing their legacy to live on." He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "What ever happened in your past life happened. You just have to let go."

Abby stared up at Jack as if he grew a second head. Her lips twitched into an amused smirk before she ducked under his arm. "You are an enigma, Jack Frost, I never took you as the type for comforting."

"That's because you don't know the real me."

"It sort of makes me glad I didn't run you through with a sword when we met." Jack raised both eyebrows in mock offense.

"Sort of?"

Abby let out a laugh and Jack joined her as they stared at the last wizard city on the planet. They laughed until they saw something bright light up the sky. It was the Aurora Borealis, the signal for all the Guardians to gather at the North Pole. The teen spirits frowned when they saw the lights.

Jack sighed as he floated in the air. "I guess North wants us back."

Abby blew her lips out and floated with him. "Yup."

The winter spirit glanced out of the corner of his eye to look at his fellow teen spirit. "Race ya?" He saw a smirk cross the death spirit's face, and that was the only warning he got before she rocketed into the air. It was a second later before Jack's brain caught up with him and he launched into the air after the beautiful spirit. Wait... Beautiful?

* * *

A Dementor raced across the sky from the North Pole to reach his masters hideout. He brought news that would certainly not please his master. Not one bit. But his master had to learn that his spy has been compromised.

Soon the ruins of a castle appeared and the creature raced towards one of the openings. It entered a room filled with other dementors and glided until it bowed before he leader of its race. At the end of the hall once stood four majestic thrones but only one remained, and sitting in that throne was a hooded figure with a large 6 foot snake draped over it's shoulders.

The Dementor let out a quiet moan as it gave its report to the figure. Once done the creature drifted back until it blended in with it's other brethren. The figure leaned forward in his seat as he rested his elbows on his knees and index fingers to his lips. The snake slithered onto the floor before it lifted its head and upper body to be at the same height as its master.

The figure cursed the name Pitch Black for interfering with his plans unknowingly. But it was of no consequence. He already has all the information he needed for the next phase of his attack.

The figure turned its head to the side and let out a whinnying-growl like noise. A large brutish looking Dementor approached the figure and stopped a respectful distance away. The figure let out a hushed whisper as he gave its orders to his general. The Dementor general nodded before it lifted its head to the heavens before it let out an ear splitting roar. Demonic screeches quickly answered the call before the general took off into the air followed by a platoon of Dementors.

The moon turned its sight into the hall and the figure lifted its head to meet his gaze. The figure revealed to be a man with cat like red eyes and tight pasty white skin with the slightest hint of gray. He let a cruel smile cross his face as his eyes filled with the promise of much pain to come.

The snake let out a hiss to get her companions attention. The man began to run a hand over the snake's head as it hissed in content. The man let out a chuckle at how close he was to revenge. How close he was to taking everything away from his rival. How close he was to not only breaking Harold Potter but Abigail Potter as well. Revenge will never be sweeter.

* * *

Jack and Abby arrived at the North Pole within half an hour where they collapsed on the roof of the structure at the same time. The two let out breathy laughs as they tried to regain their breaths. With breath regained, they clambered back onto their feet as Jack leaned on his staff and Abby crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry to say this your highness," Jack teased. "But it appears that I am the winner." He gave Abby a cheeky grin, which she responded with a smirk of her own and an amused eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure of that? Because I'm pretty sure that I landed on this roof before you did slowpoke." Jack mock glared at her and would of came up with a comeback if Bunny didn't jump up onto the roof.

Bunny shivered as he shuffled from side to side, trying to keep warm. "'Bout time ya two show ponies showed up. Tha two of ya should get inside, we got a lot ta tell ya." With that said, Bunny jumped back inside the building through the skylight.

Jack tilted his head to the side as he stared at the spot Bunny was. "That has got to be the fastest sentence he ever said."

Abby just shrugged. "It's just too cold for him. He is game meat after all." She gave him a cheeky grin of her own and hopped into the building. Jack thought for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement and hopped in after the female teen.

There was a somber feeling in the air as he landed in the Globe room. He shared a look with Abby and looked closer at his fellow Guardians. North and Bunny looked exhausted, Tooth was fluttering around in a worried manner, and Sandy was just plain confused. After a few minutes of silence, Abby became impatient and lost her cool.

"Does anyone want to explain to us what the heck is going on?" She put her hands to her hips and gave the Big Four an annoyed glare.

North and Bunny shared an uneasy glance before the Christmas spirit cleared his throat and clasped his hands in front of himself. "Abigail, vhat do you know about Dementors?"

Abby raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Are you bloody joking? North, I know a Dementor about as much as you do." After a moment, she tilted her head to the side, furrowed her eyebrows, and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's going on?"

North and Bunny shared a glance before North walked forward and clasped a hand on Abby's shoulder gently. He steered her towards the lifts with the rest of the Guardians following. "Is best if you see for yourself."

That got Abby even more suspicious than she already was. She narrowed her eyes at the giant man as the lift descended to the floor containing the living quarters. "Why? What is going? And more importantly, where are Pitch and Harry?"

The lift stopped on their indicated floor and the spirits continued their walk down the corridor. The group stopped outside a door at the end of the hall and she saw four yetis guarding it. Before they entered the door, Abby rounded on the Guardians and scowled heavily at them.

"Answers. Now." She practically growled the words out as her eyes turned a deep crimson color. Jack took a startled step back while the original Guardians stared calmly at the teen. North placed a hand on Abby's tense shoulder to try to appease the spirit.

"Vhile you vere away, Bunny, Pitch, and I have made a discovery about your brother. It appears that it is not what he appears to be."

A worried look crossed her face as her eyes turned back to its gentle green color. "It?"

North nodded and pushed the door open. Pitch was inside the room with his scythe in hand along with two armed yetis, however it was the creature inside a cage fashioned out of nightmare sand that caught their attention. The creature was humanoid in appearance yet it had a sickly light gray parlor to it. It's eyes were a mystifying yellowish green color that was narrowed towards them. Inky, matted black sat atop of its head. Attached to long arms were large spidery hands with sharp claws as nails. Its entire body was covered in a shifting black cloak that moved exactly like Pitch's sand.

Tooth let out a frightened squeak as a few of her mini fairies hid behind North's huge built, Sandy stared with astonishment and interest, while Jack stared with opened mouth shock.

"North, what is that thing?" Jack shuddered at the uneasiness he felt as he stared at the creature.

"This, Jack, is an evolved form of a Dementor." Pitch cut North off as he stared disdainfully down at the creature. The Guardians moved into the room and shut the door behind them. "It appears that they have been able to learn how to adapt over the years. What we need to find out is who took over their ranks." Pitch tapped the butt of his scythe on the ground and took on a thoughtful expression. "They do not just follow anyone blindly. It would have to be someone who understands dark magic as well as I do. However there is no one in both the spirit and human realms that even match my knowledge as far as I know."

Jack was about to nod when he caught the expression on Abby's face. Her eyes were wide in a disbelieving manner and her mouth was agape. It was as if she seen a ghost. "Abs?"

Abby ignored him and his companions as she approached the cage. She even ignored Pitch's warning. When the Dementor caught sight of the former princess, it let out a frightened squeak and tried to back further into the cage. Abby's disbelief turned to rage as she reached into the cage and grasped the Dementor's throat. She pulled her arm back and slammed the creature against the bars while keeping a firm hold on it.

"Pettigrew?" She practically growled as a dark aura appeared around her figure. The creature, Pettigrew, stammered pitifully as he answered.

"Y-y-y-your m-m-majesty?"

His response shocked the rest of the spirits into silence for they have not expected the creature to say anything. As always it was Jack who broke the tense atmosphere. "That thing can talk?"

Pettigrew scowled heavily at the immortal teen. "Of course I can bloody talk you stupid boy." He started to choke when Abby stared to squeeze.

"Don't you dare insult him worm." Abby was practically growling at this point and Jack was starting to get scared at this point. "I have some questions for you and you're going to answer them honestly. Got it?" Pettigrew nodded reluctantly.

"How are you still alive after a thousand years?"

"I'm not truly alive, your majesty. After your brother sentenced me to the gallows, I drifted this planet for a couple of centuries before one of those bloody beasts consumed me. But something happened, I somehow was able to merge with the creature and share some of its instincts."

"How were you able to merge with a Dementor? From what I remember, you were nothing more than a weak cowardly rat who always sided with those that can offer you the protection."

Pettigrew shook his head. "I don't know." He gagged when Abby squeezed harder. "I swear, I don't know! As far as I know the Dementor was already prepared to merge with the soul of someone with magical blood."

With a snarl, Abby pushed Pettigrew onto his back before she rounded on Pitch. "How is this possible?"

Pitch closed his eyes briefly as he took a deep breath to reign in his rage. "The magic this pitiful creature is referring to is black magic. The form of magic he is describing is soul merging. The castor's intention is to combine the souls of two animals into one body to make one ultimate creature. However the souls usually reject each other in a battle of dominance which eventually kills the body."

"Yet here I am." Pettigrew sneered from the back of the cage. "And I'm not the last."

This brought great concern to the Guardians as they stared back at the creature. Since Pettigrew admitted that are more of his kind, it leaves them to wonder where are the rest. North gently guided the death spirit away and stepped in front of the creature. "Who is your master and how many of your kind are there?"

"Now why should I tell you?" Abby growled, pushed North out her way, and pulled her sword out of her scabbard. Pettigrew gulped as the tip was directed at him. "You wouldn't hurt your uncle Wormtail, now would you?"

"My uncle Wormtail died a thousand years ago with the rest of my family. Now answer North's question."

Pettigrew trembled for a moment before he suddenly stilled. He tilted his head to the side as if listening for something and let a malicious smile cross his face. "If you can solve my riddle then you will find all the answers you need to know."

Abby let out a snarl as she gripped her sword tighter. "I'm not in the mood to be playing games."

Pettigrew let out a harsh laugh as he moved closer to the front of the cage. "My master says that if you don't solve his riddle, then you can kiss your brother goodbye." Abby let a gasp escape her at the thought that crossed her mind. "So you know the implications then now listen closely.

_**To discover the one you seek**_

_**Is to journey back into history's past**_

_**Ride to the land once commanded by five**_

_**Where the bravest of lions prowl**_

_**The cleverest of snakes strike**_

_**The brightest of eagles soar**_

_**And the humblest of badgers wander**_

_**Yet all bow before the noble stag**_

_**To seek the one you wish**_

_**Is to find the one that brought your damnation**_."

Abby widen her eyes even more and before anyone could stop her, she plunged her sword right into Pettigrew's stomach. The once man let out a pained filled howl before his entire body disintegrated into shadows, leaving only a floating blue orb until that too faded from existence.

Abby started to breathe heavily as she backed away from the cage. She dropped her sword and gripped the top of her hair. She understood the hints very well. Her past has finally caught up with her.

Jack stared at his fellow immortal in worry as she started to hyperventilate. Pitch approached the teen and was about to call out to her. Abby suddenly collapsed onto her knees, curled up into a ball, and started to sob her heart out. Pitch allowed the cage to disintegrate and rushed to her side along with Jack as North shooed the yetis from the room. Jack kneeled in front of her, while Pitch and Sandy decided to take either side of the teen, and Tooth hovered over her.

Jack placed his staff next to him, and gently removed Abby's hands from her face. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she simply looked completely vulnerable. She continued to sob as Pitch rubbed soothing circles on her back and Sandy patted her right shoulder.

Abby shook her head as she started to calm down. "How could this of happened? I practically lived with my family's betrayer for almost two centuries. What kind of queen am I for not noticing?"

"Yeah, ya wanna explain tha' Sheila, cause it seems a bit far fetch ta me." Jack glanced over at Bunny and frowned at him. He felt Abby tense for a moment before she pushed away from the three Guardians and Pitch. Her face contorted into fury as her eyes turned a bright red color again and a snarl formed on her face.

"What are you implying rabbit? That I had a hand in this. That I-I-I knew about the most awful creatures to walk this planet are not actually as extinct as I thought they were. That I knew of the imposter that I lived with for almost two centuries. Cause if that's it rabbit then bloody say it."

Bunny narrowed his eyes and hopped closer to the teen. "Tha' ain't it sheila, what bothers me is tha' ya were pretty chummy with tha' critter ya just killed."

"I'm going to stop you there," Abby interrupted with a scowl still in place. "That is someone I would rather forget than reacquaint with. I would go ahead and wipe my memory clean of the man that betrayed the royal family, and help destroy people he swore to preserve. He deserves a fate worse than the punishments in hell."

"And ya would know all about tha', wouldn't ya?" Bunny walked forward and got in her face. "Cause as far as I know, ya are the reason yur family is dead."

The other four Guardians took in a sharp breath as Pitch stepped forward threateningly. Abby snapped her fingers and her sword appeared in her hand again. Jack quickly put a hand on her shoulder to stop her advance.

"Bunny, that is low," Tooth reprimanded harshly. "Take it back."

"Ya know its the truth Sheila," Bunny hissed back. "Heck she admitted ta it all those years ago."

"At least I'm not an egotistical piece of game meat who is too afraid to admit he's wrong." Abby pushed Jack off as she got in Bunny face.

"Well at least I'm not considered to be one of the most evilest spirits on the planet," Bunny spat back in her face. "I'm one of the most loved ones."

Abby clenched her teeth to try to rain in her temper as she clenched her sword tighter. After a moment she turned away towards the door to find a place to safely release her anger. Jack moved to follow her but stopped as she suddenly went rigid.

All of a sudden, Abby let out a pained filled scream and doubled over. Pitch rushed forward and caught her before she fell. She whimpered as she clutched her chest with her free hand and went lax in her adopted father's arms. After a moment the pain started to fade and left an empty hollow feeling in her chest.

Abby looked up at Pitch and gave him a questioning look. She had never felt pain like that in her entire time of existence. Then she heard the screeching voices of her phoenixes in her head and instantly knew what was wrong.

Abby looked up at Pitch in fear. "The Inbetween," she said urgently. Pitch's eyes widened in understanding and he sent the shadows over everyone. The Guardians let out noises of surprise as they were transported through the shadows.

When the shadows receded, they were no longer at Santoff Clausen but in a cavern of some sort. And it was under attack.

Creatures just like Pettigrew were flying all over the cavern, sending stalactites to the floor, battling phoenixes and stone golems, and either stealing or consuming souls. Jack and Abby didn't waste a second and launched themselves into the air. The other spirits pulled out their perspective weapons and joined into the fray.

Sandy floated up on a cloud of dreamsand and lashed out at the Dementors. He lashed out at any of the dark creatures with his whips and either sent them crashing into the other Dementors or against the cavern walls. Tooth soared through the air and slashed at any of the Dementors that got in her way along with the mini fairies that we're with her. North let out a deep-bellied laugh as he swung his dual sabers at any creature who dared opposed him. Bunny threw his boomerangs at any of the Dementors that got close to the souls before he punched and kicked any of the creatures that decided to fight him.

Pitch sent a few of his loyal Nightmares to aid the stone golems and phoenixes before he formed his scythe and attacked the Dementors. Jack and Abby formed a tag team and sent their attacks at the creatures. Whenever a Dementor snuck up behind the death spirit, Jack sent a blast of winter magic at it. And when one of the creatures got too close to Jack, Abby conjured up a throwing knife and threw it. To anyone who didn't know the two, they would think that they worked as a team for years. Jack couldn't put his finger on it, but it just felt right to fight beside the Queen of the Inbetween.

Unbeknownst to any of them, the Dementor General watched all this through narrowed eyes. A snarl escaped the figures mouth as he saw the spirits destroying a good amount of his squadron. But it was not all in vain, they have completed the tasks their king sent them out to complete. Now was just a tactical time to retreat.

The General let out a demonic roar once more, before being answered by several screeches. The spirits watched as the creatures fled with the souls they were able to capture. Abby's eyes widened in panic as she sliced at every Dementor that went past the group.

The Dementor General seemed to smirk as the last of his squadron exited the cavern. He gave a grunt of pain as he felt something sharp wedge into his shoulder blade. When the general had his back turned, Abby conjured up another throwing knife, whispered a spell onto it, before she flung it.

The General glared at her as his clawed hands started to glow an orange color. He swiped his hand and multiple shots of energy collided above the many entrances in the cavern. The rocks fell over the entrances; sealing them shut. The General sent another bolt of energy above his head and fled before he was crushed.

The spirits coughed as the dust began to settle. They looked around to see the destruction that has been caused to the cavern.

The cavern was large in shape with a fortress carved out of one of the walls where the balcony was reduced to rubble. Crystalized stalagmites and stalactites were reduced to bits of rock, but only few remained intact. There were piles of ashes all over the floor from the various phoenixes that were killed. Souls that were able to avoid the Dementors were drifting around. However the biggest surprise was at the end of the cave.

There were two arches placed in two corners that were as high as the cave. On one arch were carvings of people in eternal relaxation; the other was people enduring various forms of punishment. Jack would have taken a peek into the entryways of heaven and hell if there weren't any boulder sized rocks covering the gateways.

Abby kneeled in the middle of the mess with a look of dismay on her face. She reached forward and grasped the head of a stone golem. She clutched it close to her body and hugged it like a teddy bear. She clenched her eyes shut as her body went rigid.

_This cannot be happening again. Dear Manny don't let this be happening again. Don't let the monster from her past be taking away everything she cared about away.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In that moment she let her pain, frustration, heartache, and despair out. She hoped the person who did this wished he never crossed paths with her.

* * *

**Now is the time to leave review and/or questions. So don't hesitate.**


End file.
